Ten Years, One Day and Forever
by Goldfeather
Summary: Ten Years at Sea, One Day on the Ground, Forever in my Heart. Story for all WE shippers who have watched Potc3.Nine months after the end of the movie, Will is still Captain of the Flying Dutchman and Elizabeth gives birth to a boy. Totally WE,R&R please!
1. Out Of Sight, Still in Mind

**Ten Years at Sea, One Day on the Ground, Forever in my Heart:**

**Chapter 1:**** Out of Sight, Still in Mind…**

Nine months have passed since the two lovers had to split.

Nine months have passed since they have spent their last day together on this beach.

Will and Elizabeth Turner were married for better and for worse…

But what's worse than spending life away from his soul mate?

This question haunted Elizabeth since this wonderful and awful day at the same time.

And during all these long days, only hope and memories could help her to get by and wait.

Hope to see him again one day.

That was the only reason she was still alive: to keep an eye on the horizon.

Yes, Will and Elizabeth Turner were married for better and for worse but they were also crazy in love with each other. And they have got time to find out that love is stronger than everything…

_Elizabeth:_

Today could have been the happiest day in my life but he's not here with me. He's not here to see his son's birth. Now I'm a mother, I'm so joyful but having my husband with me would have made me feel completely happy…

I'm so scared and I ask myself a lot of questions: How am I going to raise a child who doesn't have a father, or at least doesn't know him? What am I going to tell him? Honey, your dad is alive but he cannot live with us, you see, his heart is in a chest…which I have, by the way…

No, really I have no clue how I'm going to manage this. However, I can't help noticing that he looks the same way as Will, and it makes me feel so proud and it gives me the strength to keep going. Besides, I think I found a way to make him aware that he is a father…

_Will:_

Be Captain of the Flying Dutchman is even more painful than I figured.

All day and night long, I'm a strong and insensitive man. I hide my feelings everyday.

Being away from her would be too painful, otherwise.

Of course I'm not as cold-blooded as Davy Jones was but I can hardly recognize myself.

Everyone who knew me five years ago wouldn't either. Thinking about the time I was the straight and kind blacksmith's apprentice of Port Royal make me feel like it was hundreds years ago. My ship has a duty, and as Captain, this duty is mine as well.

I'm afraid of this man I'm becoming more each day…

Fortunately, my father is part of my crew. He's here to catch me when I fall.

However, if I wouldn't repress my feelings deep in my soul, I couldn't survive to this.

So, I'm a different human being almost all the time.

There are just minutes in a day when I can at last get some rest and be alone in my cabin. There are just minutes when I can be myself, remove this mask from my face, and think.

I close my eyes and think of her, my Elizabeth, my love, my wife and so much more…

I wonder how she is, who she has become, if she has forgotten me. Even if I already know the answer, I can't help but wonder it. Anyway, she has my heart in all possible ways and I trust her to watch over it and keep it safe. Then, I imagine the next time I'll see her.

I have already waited nine months and it was like eternity.

How am I going to wait nine more years?

°°°

It was an average night for The Flying Dutchman.

Men dead at sea were escorted by the ship to the other world.

Survivors were made part of the crew now and then.

Captain Will Turner was walking on deck after another battle when a pirate of his crew informed him that a lost sailor was aboard begging for his life. Will went to see him.

"Who are you?" He asked

"My…My name is Andrew Backer." A shy young man answered.

"What are you doing on my ship, Andrew?"

"I'm just a sailor. I work for the navy under Commodore's Hamilton commandment.

"You didn't answer my question!" The Captain shouted.

"Our ship attacked yours but…your crew killed everyone. I guess I'm the only survivor."

A part of the crew who was listening behind them started laughing. If he was telling the truth, this sailor was very lucky. A skinny young man like him should have been murdered before realizing he was standing in front of a pirate ship.

"Please, don't kill me…" He begged quietly.

"I can offer you a chance. You'll stay alive but you'll have to serve on my ship." Will said.

"What? Captain, he can't be part of the crew! An old woman would be more useful than this boy! Look, he's skin and bone!" A pirate next to him exclaimed.

"This is my decision to make! Shut up and get back to work!" Will cried anger in his voice.

"Welcome to my crew…pirate! Father, take care of him."

A few minutes later, Bootstrap Bill approached Will, Andrew besides him.

"It's done! He's one of us, Captain Turner!"

The young man looked suddenly surprised and asked:

"You're Captain William Turner?"

"Indeed. Why?"

"This must be a sign of fate." He said to himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before I came aboard the navy ship, a woman asked me to transmit a message to Captain William Turner…I didn't understand. Even if I kept telling her I wasn't on my way to meet you, she…"

Listening to these words, Will felt like his heart was back in his chest again.

"A woman? Who?"

"I don't know. I had never seen her before and she didn't tell me her name but I can tell you she was very pretty."

Will stared at him, removing his mask of fearless captain.

"And, what did she say?" He said almost like a whisper.

"She said…it's kind of weird…but she asked me to tell you that you have a son."

°°°

Goldfeather: This is my first fic.Please, don't be too hard! Sorry if there are mistakes in my sentences or if you don't understand. English is not my native language... Reviews would make me happy anyway! Thanks for reading ) The rest soon

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	2. Come What May

Thank you very much for your reviews! You can't imagine how much it touches me. That's why I update so quickly )

Hope you'll like this one... **  
**

**Chapter 2:**** Come What May…**

Three months later.

Elizabeth was a good mother. She loved and protected her three months-old baby with all her heart and soul. She had thought that taking care of him would have helped her to forget her beloved husband. That's why she tried to focus on raising her son. But she missed him too much and her baby had Will's warm brown eyes…

One morning, she saw black sails on the horizon. It was the black Pearl! A grin on her face, she ran to the Harbour wondering what Jack Sparrow and his crew were doing here.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" She called smiling.

"Oh! Is it really you, dangerous lady?"

"Yes, it's me. I have lived here since our last adventure at sea."

"Come aboard, love. My men are here for business and we have time to talk if you want!

Just like my grandmother used to do with… Whatever! Welcome on my ship!"

"Your ship? Should I remember you that we are both Captains of the Black Pearl?"

Barbossa exclaimed from the helm.

Jack invited Elizabeth in his cabin.

"So, what's the news? I haven't seen you for ages!" Jack told.

"First, I have a three months-old son."

"You what?" Jack shouted almost choking because of the bottle of rum he was drinking.

"You didn't wait for a long time before getting involved with another man. Poor William!" Jack said flabbergasted.

"No! Don't be silly! The child is his."

"Ooh I see… I could announce him he's a father for you if you want because I'm sure he would be-"

"What? Do you mean you happen to meet him?"

"Actually, we pass each other now and then…Why?"

"I have an idea! How could I have not thought of this before? I'm so stupid!"

"Right. You are, but don't be too hard on yourself…"

"Jack!!"

"Ok, I shut it. So, what's your idea?"

"Well, Will can't put a foot on the ground; he has to stay at sea. I can't go with him on the Flying Dutchman but maybe we can meet anyway. I mean, on another ship…yours."

"Elizabeth, he's a Captain. He can't just leave his crew alone on the ship for days. He has a work to do, you know."

"Days? I've never said days…"

°°°

After a long debate, Jack eventually accepted Elizabeth's request.

The following night, the Black Pearl left the harbour with a lady and a baby aboard…

Do these pirates know that it's bad luck to sail with a woman aboard?

°°°

A few days later:

The Captain of the Flying Dutchman was in his cabin, feeling down when his father knocked at the door to inform him that the Black Pearl was here. However, the crew had already attacked the pirate ship knowing that their captain was not feeling well and so, according to them, not able to give them orders…Bloody pirates!

Tonight was one of many other nights when Will felt lonely and desperate, when he believed that his situation was hopeless, and when, what's most important, he missed her so much…

Tonight was a special night, in fact.

Exactly one year had passed since he had to leave his wife alone on this beach…

On the deck of the Black Pearl, he ordered to his crew to get back to their ship and wondered where Jack could be. He was on his way to Jack's cabin when he felt suddenly like he couldn't move anymore. He stood still in the middle of the crew…

_Will:_

This must be a dream. I'm rooted to the spot. She's here, just a few steps away, right in front of me. She's not facing me yet but I could recognize her anywhere. And she's so beautiful.

Even if I have no heart anymore, I'd swear I had one beating like drums in my chest.

"Elizabeth" I tried to say but just a whisper came out of my mouth.

She turned around and our eyes met. At this moment, I felt I was born again.

_Elizabeth:_

I can't believe he's standing in front of me. Maybe it's because I haven't seen him since one year, exactly one year tonight, but I think he's more handsome than ever. Only one thing is different: I can see pain in his eyes that I had never seen before. But in a second, when my eyes met his, pain disappeared and all I can see in his eyes is love.

In an instant, I walked to him and threw myself in his arms.

What I felt at this moment is just impossible to explain.

_Will:_

Having her close to me, in my arms, after all this time was just wonderful. I could touch her smooth skin and her soft hair again. And her delicious smell…I was just in heaven.

Our lips met and we kissed tenderly, and then passionately.

We were alone on the ship, alone in the world. Nobody exited anymore.

After what seemed hours, we split but I kissed her again softly.

Then, forehead against forehead, like one year ago on the beach, we enjoyed the moment, breathing each other.

_Elizabeth_

"Will…" I began.

"I've missed you so much" He interrupted me.

It was like he knew what I was going to say. A smiled crossed my face. My hands were on his chest and he pulled me closer to him to share another kiss.

°°°

The two lovers were at last together and they were happiest than ever to find each other again.

But these few perfect minutes will have an end and they'll have to face the awful reality sooner than they think…

°°°

Goldfeather: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think... I've already written the next chapter, so i'll update soon )

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	3. Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing! )

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3****: Every Cloud has a Silver Lining… **

_Will:_

I held her hand, my thumb stroking softly her skin when she silently took me to her cabin.

I couldn't think anymore except of her. My crew must have been waiting for me on the Flying Dutchman but it didn't matter. I stood still once again when she left my hand and went towards a cradle in a corner of the room. She walked silently back to me with a baby asleep in her arms and put him in mine. This feeling was so fantastic, holding my son for the first time.

_Flashback_

Three months earlier on the Flying Dutchman:

"She said…it's kind of weird…but she asked me to tell you that you have a son."

The new crewmember Andrew was announcing the unexpected new to Will.

Will frowned, not understanding. It took him a few seconds to realize.

This one day on the beach, this one last day he had shared with the woman he loves was an unforgettable day. He had almost died and had been made Captain of the Flying Dutchman, but what's most important, he had married Elizabeth, and they had spent their last moments together, they had made love for the first time…and apparently made a child too.

"Are you all right, Captain?" Andrew asked a bit worried.

Will suddenly looked up and couldn't help grinning.

"I'm more than all right! Thanks Andrew!" He said shaking his hand with enthusiasm.

He had spent the night at the helm, over the moon, dreaming of his son.

Elizabeth was already a good reason to wait but now he had a family.

Watching the stars, he felt his love for his son birthing, his love for his wife becoming stronger, and his bravery and his hope without limits.

His father stared at him the all time and approached him.

"Congratulations, son! I know exactly what you feel and I'm very glad for you. Just keep smiling about this great new… and please don't ruin your happiness by thinking about all the issues…"

Bootstrap Bill lowered his voice telling the end of his sentence and immediately regretted what he said, realizing his mistake.

Will's smile vanished.

"What issues?" He asked. Bill wanted to take back his words but it was too late. The truth had hit Will him like a hammer over the head. How could he have fooled himself like that?

_End of the F__lashback_

"He has got your eyes" Elizabeth grinned.

Suddenly the awful reality hit me once again exactly like this night, when my father told me about "issues". I realized that I won't see my son grow up, I may have seen him for the first and last time in years, and I was a bad father…as a bad husband.

_Elizabeth:_

I could see he was overjoyed to meet his son but his eyes tuned dark just a few seconds later.

He saw I had noticed and looked at me with these scary eyes.

"Elizabeth, what are we doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know. You shouldn't have come."

His harsh voice made my smile disappear.

"You shouldn't have come" He repeated "because you know I can't stay. My crew must be waiting for me and wondering where I am as we are talking. I should probably go."

He put the baby down in the cradle and turned around.

"Will, wait!" I begged.

_Will:_

I had to be rude. I had to go. My crew was waiting for me but it was just an excuse.

Of course it was a hard decision to make but it was the wiser because I knew that the longer I stayed the harder it would be for me to leave them.

But when I heard Elizabeth's begging voice, turned around and saw tears on her face, I couldn't resist anymore.

Elizabeth is a very strong woman. She is also very stubborn and has a talent for repartee.

Moreover, that's one of the millions reasons I love her. She is also sensible, though.

And I didn't see her crying often since the first time we met but I can tell that when she does it's for a real reason and I can't resist her.

That's why I took her immediately in my arms to ask forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, my love." I said when her head was upon my shoulder.

"Forgive me for being so rude. It's just that I don't want to be hurt more than I already am. And even if seeing you again and meeting our son were most magical moments of my life, we both know that it's nothing compared to the pain of being split again…"

"I know." She simply answered. She stayed quiet during a few seconds making the most of my embrace and then spoke again.

"It's just that I can't live without you. I tried during this never-ending year. I really did but I just can't…I just can't" She sobbed.

I stroked her cheek affectionately with my thumb to erase her tears.

"Do you think there is way for us to finally be together, including me alive, and so Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Well, I may have an idea…" She said hopeful. "You go back to work and I stay on the Black Pearl with Jack and the crew. I'll take care of our baby and they'll protect us… Even if you are the Captain, I'm sure you can rely on your father just for a few hours and come see me."

"What do you think?" She asked suddenly doubtful.

"I think you're a genius. You're right. It's the only way… Besides, we could be at least one or two hours a day together. But you have to ask Jack if he's okay with this because our ships will have to meet everyday at sunset in an accurate place."

"I've already worked all this out with him for hours! I think it's quite enough!" She laughed.

Hearing her laugh was so reassuring. I was not sure of the safety of this plan but I rather kept quiet for the moment and made most of the opportunity to be with her.

The door of the cabin abruptly opened.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jack asked teasing.

"Hope you don't mind if I make you a suggestion dear William but you should hurry up because your ship is waiting for you! Besides, even if Mrs Turner stole it from me, this cabin is still mine!"

_Elizabeth:_

We both laughed and after Jack left the room, Will said me goodbye not without a last kiss.

This night, I quickly fell asleep a smile stuck on my face...

The next morning, I woke up and prayed for one second that what happened last night wasn't a dream. I realized that it wasn't and calmed down where I remembered his last words.

"Goodnight, my love" He had whispered in my ear. "And have sweet dreams."

Then, he had kissed my lips and my forehead tenderly and added: "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" was today. I was going to see him again today!

I got up and went towards the cradle.

°°°

Will was on the deck talking to his father.

"Of course, I will. Being in charge of this ship shouldn't be so difficult!" Bootstrap Bill said teasing.

"Seriously, I can see you are happy, son. It's the only thing I want."

"Thanks, father." Will told.

A few hours later, as he was lost in his thoughts, Will saw the black Pearl appear on the horizon…

°°°

Goldfeather: Hope you liked it! I have a lot of ideas for the rest of it, and don't worry, I will try to update soon... Please review!

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	4. Love is Blind

This is Chapter 4 ! As you know, English is not my native language. That's why it takes me a long time to write this story. I try to update frequently anyway because your reviews really do motivate me. Besides, it's a very long chapter, so I hope you'll like it ! )  
**  
**

**Chapter 4:**** Love is Blind…**

No words had been pronounced for what seemed hours. Elizabeth and William Turner were in her cabin, actually Jack's cabin, and their eyes spoke for them.

They stared at each other, eyes locked.

"It's good to see you." He said still looking at her in the eyes.

"Good to see you, too…darling." She said making fun of him.

"Yesterday night, I was on the deck of my ship watching the stars and thinking about what happened, when a question popped out in my mind. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Okay, then this is another question: How did you name our son?"

"Well, I didn't give him any name yet…" She blushed. "Maybe we could decide together…"

"Of course we could, and we will. Just let me think about it… and I'll let you know if I get any idea." He smiled.

"I thought of Will Junior, but it's a little…you see…"

They both bursted out laughing and Will made her quiet by kissing her. Their kiss became deeper and he lifted her and carried her towards the bed. As she was laying on it, he began to kiss warmly her jaw, and her neck. They kissed and cuddled for a long moment until Elizabeth began to unbutton Will's shirt and he looked up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He didn't let her the time to answer and spoke again.

"I'm asking because… First, our baby is in the room. Second, the crew went to town but they can come back at any moment. Finally, last time we did this you gave me a child and at the moment it might be better if you are not pregnant, if you see what I mean."

Elizabeth seemed to think a while.

"You're right." She said "And you're so sweet to think about all this before your own interests... After all, we don't have to touch each other during our "dates". We can talk to learn more about all we missed during all this time and just do other things…" She said seriously.

"You're joking, right?"

"Not at all. Besides, even if I have a reply to all excuses you've just given, it's ok.

First, our baby is in the room but he's sleeping and he's two months years old!

Second, everybody has just left and I can guarantee you, they're gone for a good while.

Finally, we are married for one year and we did it just once. It's unfair!

You don't want to anyway, so I guess-"

She couldn't help smiling to her own joke. He smiled back when he realized she was pulling his leg.

"Seriously, you can't imagine how much time I've waited for this moment." She confessed.

"So, now that you're here and we're alone, don't slip away!"

"Your wish is my command." He answered with a sensual voice and desire in his eyes.

Later, the two lovers were perfectly happy. She was in his embrace and he held her in his arms after their private love moment. Silence reigned over the room not because they didn't know what to say but because they wanted to make the most of this moment.

_Elizabeth:_

Words can't describe how I feel right now.

"I just want the time to stop and stay like this forever." I thought…and then realized I had said it aloud.

Will didn't answer but nodded silently. He looked at my naked body and it was like I could feel my skin burning under his look. A second later his eyes were back in mine.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He simply asked.

My heart missed a beat and I couldn't help myself but blush like a little girl.

He smiled when he noticed the red on my cheeks and waited for me to answer.

"I guess I do, if I have the same effect on you that you have on me...And to tell the truth you are not so bad yourself…Okay, you are amazingly handsome!"

His laugh reassured me.

"Interesting. What do you like exactly in me?"

"Watch out Elizabeth, it could be a trick question!" I said to myself a wry smile on my face.

"Let me think…I love everything in you but mostly your strong and muscled body, your curly hair and of course your warm brown eyes. But I love more who you are and all you have inside of you."

"Thank you." He seemed deeply touched by my words. I could see it in his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me. This is the truth; I just told you what I feel.

Same question, Mr Turner."

"I also love everything in you. So, I'm afraid it will be a hard choice to make but I can try.

I love your hair…He said playing with a lock of my hair…I love your eyes… He looked at me deeply… I love your lips…He kissed me lightly on the lips…I love your soft skin…He stroked my arm affectionately…I love your neck…He focused on kissing my neck…I love your legs…I love your heart…He said stroking my breast…I love your smile...I love you.

I love you when you are happy, I love you when you are angry, and I even love you when you are stubborn. Finally, I love you when you do all these little things that make you who you are."

I was so moved by his declaration of love that during an instant I hesitated between smiling and crying. Why not both?

I took his hand and placed it against my chest for letting him feel my heart beating wildly.

One hour later, the crew was back and Captain Turner had to leave her beloved wife.

°°°

That's how the two lovers spent the next weeks. They saw each other everyday for about two hours, trying to catch up lost time.

They had not found a name for their son yet but Jack always called him "Willy" and everyone had got used to it. So, the baby's name remained William Turner (the third) or Willy.

By staying on a pirate ship like the Black Pearl, Elizabeth had fast become a pirate herself again. After all, she was still the Pirate King!

Will didn't like that because, according to him, it was dangerous for their son but he was too blinded by his love for saying anything. As for Willy, he was now six months and three weeks.

Captain William Turner had left his ship to his father two hours a day for three months and three weeks now.

He did know that he wasn't really allowed to do this, though. But all he cared about was his family. Twelve weeks had past since the two lovers' reunion and they had past very peacefully. Too peacefully according to certain crewmembers, especially Barbossa.

Besides, everyone on the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman had noticed that the weather had been really bad for about two weeks. And everyone knew that it was very strange at this time of the year…Everyone had noticed except Elizabeth.

As she was walking on the deck of the Black Pearl, she saw Barbossa leaning on the guardrail, worried eyes locked on the horizon. Huge clouds painted the sky grey.

"Captain Barbossa, What makes you so anxious?"

"Don't you see it?" He asked angrily. "If love wasn't so blind, you'd see it too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Calypso is losing her temper, the elements are against us! And it's your fault Miss Turner!"

"Above all, I'm not Miss Tuner, but Mrs Turner. Plus, it's me who's going to lose my temper if you don't explain me right now what the hell you are talking about!" She shouted.

"You're said to be the Pirate King, but I can assure you, you're not really informed for-

Seeing Elizabeth's dark look, he broke himself off.

"All right, I'll tell you the story… As you know, Calypso is a very powerful goddess and weather, deep waters, pirates, in a word all oceans and seas, are under her control.

Every pirate knows that when the weather is bad during several weeks, when there's a storm or other outbursts of the elements, it's because of her. Because she's angry.

Every pirate also knows that she can be very understanding but her patience has limits, very precise limits. Actually, when she's disappointed in something or someone, a pirate Captain for example, she gives him exactly one hundred days to atone for his mistake, and put it right.

One hundred days later, if he has not succeeded, she gets angry…and here is the result!

Anyway, I guess you weren't aware of this, were you?"

"Do you mean that I'm the one who made a mistake...by staying on this ship?"

"No, darling, your husband is." He said a wry smile on his face.

She was speechless.

"Yes, young lady" He continued "Dear Captain Turner is the one who failed his duty.

Calypso hates love; it's the reason of her pain. I imagine she may have been not very glad to learn that he was more focused on coming to see you two hours a day than doing well his job all day and night long.

Even if it's your entire fault because you're the one who made him do it by staying here, now it's too late! We are all in danger because of you!"

"But Will told me we were allowed to do this, see each other everyday, just for two hours…"

She whispered in shock.

"In too much discourse, truth is lost… and love is blind, you should know that." He simply answered.

°°°

Later, Will came aboard for his daily meeting with his wife and son.

He saw Elizabeth sitting on the stairs, walked towards her and tried to kiss her on the cheek but she suddenly got up and faced him with angry eyes.

"We need to talk." Her voice was harsh.

"What's going on?" His smile disappeared when he heard the tone of her voice.

"I have a question for you. A simple question. And I want you to give me a simple answer."

"Okay." He said not understanding "Go ahead."

"I know everything about the Calypso story. I know you kept that from me.

You told we were allowed to see each other like we do since more than three months now.

Did you lie to me, Will?"

He sighed. "Who told you about that?"

"It doesn't matter! Answer the question!"

"Yes, I did, Elizabeth I lied to you."

"I can't believe it! During all this time-"

"But I had no choice. Twelve weeks ago, when we found each other again, you found this idea. Of course I knew it was a bad one but what was I supposed to say?"

"The truth!"

"I couldn't. I promise you it's true."

"So, you knew that it was a bad idea but you accepted anyway. Tell me Will, what did you exactly plan to do to atone for your mistake? When did you plan to tell me that we had just one hundred days before undergoing Calypso's anger!

Unless you haven't planned to tell me … unless you've planned to just leave me on the hundredth day without telling a word…" She screamed realizing in shock.

She hoped that she was just imagining things; she hoped that he was going to contradict her. But he didn't.

A huge clap of thunder scared the entire crew and a steady downpour fell on the ocean.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed. "All we needed now is for a storm!"

°°°

Goldfeather: Well, well...This chapter is a really important one because there is a love scene, then a "jump in time" and this is the real beginning of action, mystery and long adventures...Thank you for reading ! PLEASE REVIEW !

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	5. Speak Of the Devil

Here is Chapter 5 ! You should read the previous chapters if you want to read this one!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5:**** Speak Of the Devil...**

There was a storm. On the Black Pearl, all the crewmembers were shivering, wondering what kind of fate Calypso had in mind for them. The wind was blowing so hard that the ship was pitching.

Elizabeth was very upset about all this but mostly very angry at her husband. However, it was not the best time for a quarrel.

"Go get Willy!" Will screamed.

"He'll be safe if he stays in the cabin." She answered.

"No, believe me, he will not."

_Elizabeth:_

How can I trust him after what he did? No, Elizabeth, focus, don't let the anger distort your judgment! Despite of everything, he's my husband, and a good father. I know he cares about our son.

I run to the cabin, and took the baby in my arms. I felt abruptly the ship pitching violently and rushed outside. It was like two giant invisible hands were shaking the ship like-

"I guess this Calypso goddess thinks she can shake my ship like a bottle of rum!" Jack said as if he could read my mind.

"Jack, this has to stop!" I yelled. "What can we do?"

"Nothing. We can just wait for the storm to go away!"

All pieces of furniture and crew's belongings were sliding along the floor, or flying away.

Will was right. I don't want to think about how my son would be if I had not listened to him and took the baby on deck with me.

As Willy was crying, still squeezed against my chest, certainly terrified of the storm, Will approached me. He tried to say something but I didn't let him and put the baby in his arms.

"Take him!" I ordered.

Then, I got onto the guardrail and began to speak to the crew, exactly like I did more than one year ago.

"Listen to me! We can't stop this storm, but we can't fight against it! If we don't, we're going to overturn! We must act fast! Let's throw all heavy items overboard!"

Everybody did except three men: Pintel , Ragetti and Gibbs.

_Will:_

She has impressed me once again. When I see her acting like that, it makes me so proud of her and my love for her grows more, if it's possible. However, after what I did, everything will be different. I probably lost her trust for good and it makes me sick. I just can't stop blaming myself for everything she's going through. Why can't we just be together?

I heard Ragetti complaining and turned back to see what was happening, Willy still in my arms.

"It's your fault if we must risk our lives in this storm, why should we listen to you?"

I didn't let her the time to answer.

"No, it's not her fault. It's mine. If you have something to say, go ahead. But first, remind me how many times we saved you before! You owe us this little risk! Are you pirates or what?"

Pintel admitted that he was wrong and left.

"Are we obliged to throw the rum overboard, too?" Ragetti and Gibbs asked together at the same time.

I couldn't help but giggle. I heard Elizabeth doing the same and turned around. She was really mad at me. I could see it in her eyes. So, I didn't say a thing and put Willy back in her arms.

_Elizabeth:_

It was still pouring and memories of my wedding day came out in my mind. Several feelings mixed in my heart and suddenly I felt the nasty bitter taste of the situation. Bitterness in my soul, I squeezed my son.

Everyone around me was throwing things at sea as ordered but it was too late. The Pearl was pitching so that half crewmen were already in the water. A gust of wind violently hit me and I flew away, landing across the deck. But as the second I got up, I let a terrifying yell out of me.

"Willy!!" I was yelling so that the sound of my hysterical voice was louder than the sound of a clap of thunder.

_Will:_

Hearing her yelling like that, I though I was having a heart attack.

As I saw her, ready to throw herself overboard, I rushed towards her and held her back.

I finally understood. Our son had been taken away by the wind! Elizabeth was crying her heart out, her head buried in my chest. Before I could do anything, Jack jumped to save him. He was a really good swimmer…and a really good friend!

Fortunately, the storm calmed down at this moment and eventually went away.

°°°

One hour later, everything was back to normal. By everything, I mean the weather of course.

The crew was alive, back on board, and tidied up the ship. Will preferred turning back to the Flying Dutchman not to be responsible for other misadventures but he needed to talk to his wife before. Because it must have been the last time in a long time. As for Elizabeth, she was in her cabin with Jack and his son, sleeping in the cradle. Actually, Captain Sparrow had saved Willy and she wanted to thank him personally for that. However she hadn't recovered from what happened yet. That's why Jack hugged her for the first time. She let tears flowing on her face and closed her eyes.

At this moment, Will came in, a shadow across his face, his eyes burning with jealousy when he saw them.

_Will:_

I can't bear to see her sharing a hug with another man, even if he's a very good friend of mine, maybe my best friend. I just can't. Besides, it opens old invisible scars. I remember seeing them kissing before Jack's death. Even if I know it meant nothing, even if it was just a trick…

I coughed to indicate them that I was in the room. I could see Elizabeth felt awkward.

"I leave you two alone, or rather, you three." Jack said smiling. He went out.

Elizabeth sat on the bed and lowered her head, not wanting to look at me.

"Listen, Elizabeth. I don't want to quarrel with you. I'm here to say you goodbye.

If you want me to explain, I can." I said sitting by her side.

"Please, look at me." I whispered holding her chin high with my hand.

What I saw in her eyes was so dreadful that I almost regretted asking her this to do so.

Her deep brown eyes were full of anger, deception, fear, but mostly pain.

"Yes. I'd like you to explain yourself." She said trying to fight back tears.

"When I saw you after all this time, I felt like I was born again. Then, I met Willy, our son and I just couldn't let you two leave. You told me your idea. You had already worked everything out with Jack and you were so hopeful. I couldn't say no even if I knew that it must have been consequences. Then, I realized that I had only one hundred days to take a decision. Either I told you the truth and said you goodbye or I spent one hundred magical days, or at least two hours a day and therefore two hundred magical hours in total, with you and Willy."

"And you chose to lie to me?"

"No, I chose not to say you goodbye."

"What had you planned to do the hundredth day?" She asked even if she already knew the answer.

"I think you know…And I'm not proud of it." He lowered his head.

"I want you to tell me!" She shivered as a tear run down her cheek.

"On the hundredth day, I had planned to tell you "see you tomorrow" and never come back again."

Goldfeather: I know, I'm heartless to end the chapter like this, but don't worry I've already written the next one.

So, I'll update as soon as I get a few reviews... PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you very much for reading!

About next two chapters, I can tell you, there will be a split, another "jump in time" and a beginning of a new adventure on the Black Pearl with Jack... I really enjoyed writing them!

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	6. Never Say Never

Yesterday, I went to the cinema with my friends...

And I saw POTC 3: At World's End for the 3rd time!!

Hope you'll enjoy Chapter 6! Don't worry; I won't be mean this time ;)!

**Chapter 6:**** Never say Never**

_Elizabeth:_

I don't think he knows how much what he has just said hurt me. He may have noticed it anyway because he immediately apologized.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry..."

"How am I supposed to trust you again?" I almost shouted.

"That's right, this was my first plan. I wanted to do it but I didn't. I..." He seemed to search his words "I couldn't." He sighed seeing that his speech was useless.

At this moment, all I wanted him to do was to go away, to leave me alone. However, I knew that if he did I will regret it because this moment was also the last we could spend together in years.

He got up and went towards the cradle. When he took Willy in his arms, I could swear having seen him shaking. He stroked his forehead and whispered him a few words.

"Willy, my son, I want you to know that whatever happens I will always love you. And even if I won't be there very often, I need you to know that I'm proud of you and I will think of you every single day far away from you and your mom."

While he was talking to him, I couldn't help myself but cry silently. He came back in front of me.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry" He apologized again. "I didn't want things to end like this. All I want is your happiness, you know that, right?" He swallowed hardly and continued "If you think you can be happier with another man..."

I hadn't reacted since he had begun to speak but I glanced at him when I heard what he had just said. I couldn't believe it. Was he really suggesting to ending our marriage?

I knew that he must have been very hard for him to tell me such a thing.

"No way!" I cut him off. "You won't get rid of me like that" I tried to smile.

He closed his eyes one second, relieved.

"Look, I'm not ready to forgive you right now but I will." I continued.

"And I will wait for you to come back; even it's just for one day."

"Are you sure? Eight years is a long time."

"Living eight years without you will be very painful but I will go through it if you tell me that you will come back."

"I promise you. As for me, living eight years without you will be even more painful but I will go through it if you tell me that you will be waiting for me on this beach."

"I will, I promise." I answered.

Eight years... or rather eight years and eight months... almost nine years.

How am I going to survive?

He held me tightly against him, looked at me deeply and kissed my forehead.

"Don't forget to keep an eye on the horizon" He told stepping back.

As he turned around and walked to the door, I remembered the day he left me for the first time on this beach, I remembered how I felt when I saw the green flash took him away, how I cried for him all these nights, how I prayed for a chance to see him again...

"Will!" I rushed to him and jumped in his arms to share with him a passionate kiss, just like I did one and a half year ago.

°°°

The two lovers had to split once again. Why was the story repeating itself? They didn't know.

Elizabeth was now on the deck, watching the Dutchman sailing away.

"He's gone. For good, this time... I feel like I'll never see him again."

"Never say never, love." Jack answered.

"Do you want the Pearl to take you back to the ground? Or maybe you'd rather stay with us?"

"No. That's kind of you Jack but it might be better for Willy if I try to have a normal life..."

"By normal life you mean not a pirate life, I suppose?"

I smiled. "Yes, something like that."

"I was sworn to watch over you by a certain Captain Turner. Hope you don't mind if I come to visit you now and then."

"Of course not."

°°°

_Elizabeth:_

Three years and a few months have passed since the day I left the Black Pearl.

I settled down with my son in the city where he was born and tried to move on.

More difficult to do than to say.

Obviously, I've kept Will's chest with his heart in it well hidden in my house.

I sometimes listen to his heart beating inside of the chest. And it's like Will was next to me.

Today is Willy's birthday. He's four years old now, and he's such a good child.

He looks exactly the same way as his father. When he asks me about him, I tell him that his father is a pirate Captain and that he can't go home because of his work but that he loves him very much.

Every night, Willy wants me to tell him a pirate story about his father.

He's still a little young to hear the entire truth but I know that someday I will tell him.

Will has been Captain of the Flying Dutchman for five years now, or four years and nine months but three months are nothing. They don't matter compared to the five years I have to wait once again.

"Happy Birthday Willy!"

"Thanks mommy."

"Can I open them?" He asked pointing gifts on the table.

"Not yet. You have to make a wish, first. It's your birthday; you can ask everything you want.

Come on, Willy, make a wish."

"I wish that my daddy come home." He whispered closing his eyes.

I had just the time to erase a tear running down my cheek before he opened his eyes again.

"Let's eat this cake, now!" I said.

Later in the afternoon, I heard Willy screaming joyfully. He was outside, playing in the sand. Actually our house was next to the beach.

"Mommy, mommy! Uncle Jack is here!"

I run outside and hugged my old friend. Jack had been visiting us about twice a year to check on us. He played with Willy a few minutes and I took him to bed for a little sleep.

Then, Jack took me for a ride on the beach.

"So, Jack, What have you and your crew been up to since last time we talked?"

"Well, we are still searching for The Fountain of Youth, and other business, you know, piracy..."

"I see." She said a wry smile on her face.

"How's the kid?"

"He kept asking questions about his father... and I manage to satisfy his curiosity without telling him the entire truth..."

"Earlier I told you that I was here to wish the kid a happy birthday, but I did it because we were in front of him. The truth is I came here to tell you: I need you to do something for me.

Like I said, my crew and I are desperately searching for the Fountain of Youth-"

"Can't you find it with your dear compass? Immortality is what you want the most in the world, I guess..."

"Actually, we lately discovered something ... The Fountain of Youth is under a certain goddess' control... goddess we both know..."

"Calypso."

"Yes, Calypso. You see, she has bewitched the Fountain of Youth a long time ago to make it invisible. You understand that something invisible is hard to be used, even if we know where it is."

"What's your point, Jack?"

"My point, young lady, my point is she made it invisible for human beings. So, we can't see it and therefore can't use it either. However, we also discovered that as she was in love at the time, she failed and women could see it, women in love..."

"Women in love?

So, you want me to help you becoming immortal because I might see it?

There are millions of women in love on earth and you ask me. Jack, I know I owe you for saving Willy's life three years ago but I can't leave him nor bring him with me on the Pearl."

"Wait, my dove, I'm sure you will change your mind. Just let me tell you this: I'm not asking you because you owe me or anything, I'm asking you because you could make a profit by helping me do this, a big profit."

"How come?"

Her smile became bigger when he told me, pride in his eyes:

"When Calypso bewitched the Fountain of Youth, she said that if anyone succeeded to find it, see it and use it, this person could ask her personally whatever he wants, like a favour.

Think about it...

Don't you see any favour you could ask her, Elizabeth?"

°°°

Goldfeather: Ta daaaa!! I'm very proud of this chapter-ending ! Thank you for reading!

You won't be disappointed in next Chapter, I promise you )!

Did you like this one? Please, tell me...REVIEW!!!

I have a question for you:

You know I'm a really big WE shipper, and I guess some of you are, too.

Anyway, I wondered if you knew the title of the very beautiful music in POTC 3: At World's End, I mean the one in almost all WE scenes, like the scene on the beach...

I think that Hans Zimmer made it but I don't know its name.

If you know the title, please let me a review to tell me! Thanks in advance! Love you all!

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	7. No Pain, No Gain

Hey! Thank you very much for reviewing previous chapter, it really touched me and it did motivate me to write this one as fast as I could!

By the way, thanks for telling me the title of the song "One Day", I love it! I couldn't stop listening to it while I was writing this chapter and the next one! Thank you, thank you 

So, here is Chapter 7! You should read previous chapters before reading this one!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7****: No Pain, No Gain:**

_Elizabeth:_

"Willy, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." I whispered in his ear to wake him up.

My heart was pounding with hope. Hope to find out that Jack was right. Hope to free Will.

Willy opened his eyes slowly and saw my gigantic smile.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"I have another gift for your birthday. What would you say if we'd sail away with Jack on the Black Pearl for a few days?"

"For real? Oh mom, it would be great! Thank you so much!"

He jumped in my arms and I squeezed him. It felt so good to see him so happy!

Sailing on a pirate ship was a dream coming true for him.

°°°

That's how Elizabeth and Willy came aboard the Pearl again, as they did four years from now. Willy was so excited! Jack put his hat on the boy's head and Willy mounted on his shoulders.

"Are you ready to sail with pirates, mate?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah!!" The boy screamed happily, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"First, you'll have to learn a pirate song!" Elizabeth said laughing.

"You can ask Uncle Jack, I taught him the best pirate song ever, years ago."

As the sun was setting and the Pearl was sailing away towards the horizon, a famous pirate song could be heard. It was sung by all men on the ship, a woman and a young boy...

"...Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...

We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.   
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."

°°°

In the middle of the night, the Pearl reached the world's end. The ship was only about a hundred feet away from the waterfall...

"Mom, I'm so scared." Willy held Elizabeth's hand tightly.

"I know, sweetheart. Close your eyes, it will be over soon. Just don't let go my hand, all right?"

He nodded closing his eyes.

"You are very brave, boy." Gibbs told him squeezing his arm. "Just like your dad."

His eyes still closed, Willy smiled at what Gibbs had just added.

°°°

Next morning, the Pearl reached a vast, flowery and forest-covered island.

"That's where the Fountain is?" Elizabeth asked Gibbs.

"Where it's supposed to be" He answered not tearing his gaze away from the outstanding landscape.

"Well, wish me luck!" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"It's not fair. Davy Jones' locker was a lot less attractive than this" Jack complained.

"It's because this island represents Calypso's heart." Gibbs explained.

"However, the fountain will be very hard to find with all this greenness!" He added.

Elizabeth alighted from the ship and began to walk making her way through the gigantic plants and flowers. Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs and the rest of the crew wanted to follow her but at the moment their feet touched the ground, they felt a frightening earth tremor.

The island suddenly shrinked, and as it got smaller and smaller to became only a little plain, all the greenness vanished. The island was now just like a deserted beach.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure, Master Gibbs" Barbossa said.

"You forgot something. Calypso is a powerful goddess, it's true, but a heartbroken one.

If this island represents her heart, this is how deeply she can be hurt when a man touches it."

"Home, sweet home!" Jack smirked remembering Davy Jones' locker.

°°°

_Elizabeth:_

All the crew was walking far away behind me when I saw it.

"There it is." I screamed. "Wow it's wonderful..." I whispered to myself.

Before me, stood a huge icy fountain and sparkling water was running in it.

The fountain reflected rainbow colours around like a crystal.

°°°

Jack rushed to her, Willy on her back and asked with excitement:

"Where?" Willy alighted from Jack's back and clung to his mother.

"Here. Jack, give me your hand." He did.

Elizabeth took his hand and placed it in the invisible water of the Fountain.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes, yes, I do!" He exclaimed, a bright smile on his face.

"Now, drink it!"

"You won't have to beg me for this" He smirked.

Then, he dipped his other hand in the water and carried it to his mouth.

He seemed to become dizzy and his entire body was shivering when suddenly a voice could be heard. It was as loud as a clap of thunder in the blue sky. It was Calypso's voice.

"No!!!" She yelled painfully.

"You...Jack Sparrow… How is it possible? How did you manage to-?"

"She did it." Jack said innocently pointing his finger at Elizabeth.

"It looks like Immortality doesn't increase your honour..." She smirked.

"Don't play with me Jack! I know that you did...

But Mrs Turner, you've helped him, haven't you?

Now you're immortal, Jack and my anger can't change this anymore. Well, congratulations! You've finally got what you wanted the most in the world..." Calypso said bitterly.

"Thank you" Jack said a fake smile on his face.

"I wish you luck for the eternity you'll have to live in two worlds, yours and mine, the earth and the other side."

"I'm free." Jack said proudly.

"Free to go everywhere you want without fearing death anymore. But don't forget, you'll have to live with yourself..."

Jack winced but then smiled again. He turned back to his crew and introduced himself:

"My friends, you are just next to Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Don't you forget something?" Elizabeth asked him angrily.

Jack realized his mistake and turned around again.

"She's right. Don't you forget something?" He asked holding his head high.

"We succeeded." He continued. "We found the fountain of Youth, we saw it...I mean, she saw it and we...I used it! That's why you must do us a favour."

"You're right" She admitted "So, what do you want more, dear Captain Sparrow, which you don't already have?"

"Actually, I'm not asking the favour. Captain Elizabeth Turner, here next to me, is."

"And what do you want me to do for you, Captain Turner?"

_Elizabeth: _

As I heard her asking me this, my heart was beating wildly. It was like a dream coming true. I squeezed Willy's hand, took a deep breath and said with a clear voice:

"I want you to free Captain William Tuner, my husband."

"What? I can't do that. The Flying Dutchman... She is too precious to me."

"Then, find her another Captain."

"No way! William Turner has stabbed Davy Jones' heart and has been cursed to save his life."

"Do you really think it's a life: one day each decade?"

"You don't understand. The Dutchman has had a purpose again for almost four years now. What Mr Turner does is very important and he does it well...

Besides, if I accept to do this, to free your husband without killing him, I will need another Captain for the Dutchman, and a volunteer one."

Her words were making me angrier second by second.

And as hope was leaving my soul, I felt I was going to break.

A tear of relief run down my cheek when I heard a scream behind me.

"I'll do it!" Barbossa screamed. "I'll do it!" He repeated with self-confidence in his voice.

"Well, I think you could do it, indeed, Hector." There was a sudden silence.

"However, making William Turner a human being again will cost me an infinite energy! Breaking a curse is not an easy thing to do. It requests a lot of powers...

That's why, if I do so, I'll need something from you too, my dear. No pain, no gain!"

"I'll give you whatever you want." I was ready to beg her if she needed me to do so.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Will is what I want the most in the world." I answered, very convinced.

There was another silence and it was like an eternity before she spoke again:

"I want your child." Her words sounded like a death sentence.

"My... my child...Willy?" I stuttered.

"No. Not your son. I want your daughter."

"I have no daughter." I replied feeling relieved because she did not want Willy.

But I was anxious and felt completely lost.

"That's right." She giggled, probably enjoying playing with my nerves. "But you will."

°°°

Goldfeather: Ta daaa!  Frustrating, uh? Hope you liked it anyway !

One important thing: there will be an explanatory flashback in the next chapter, for the all pregnancy thing. Actually, Elizabeth saw Will again the night before, and next chapter, you will learn how she made it... I can't tell you more... except: there will be a very funny conversation between Elizabeth and Jack in the flashback too.

All this is already written. That's why I'll update soon  !! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Once in a Blue Moon

Hey! Thank you very much for your reviews!!

Here is Chapter 8! It's a long chapter. There will be mostly a long flashback of the night before and...A decision will be taken...

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8:**** Once in a Blue Moon...**

_Elizabeth asked Calypso to free Will but she wants something in return..._

"I want your child." Her words sounded like a death sentence.

"My...my child...Willy?" I stuttered.

"No. Not your son. I want your daughter."

"I have no daughter." I replied feeling relieved because she did not want Willy.

But I was anxious and felt completely lost.

"That's right." She giggled, probably enjoying playing with my nerves. "But you will."

°°°

_Elizabeth:_

Her words resounding in my head, it took me a while to realize.

"Am I...Am I pregnant?" I asked stuttering again.

"Yes, you are. In nine months, you'll have a beautiful little girl."

I smiled. Even if it may not have been the 'opportune moment', I put my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes thinking of her. My daughter. I imagined her face and-

"It's her I want in return. If you want Captain Turner back, you'll have to give her to me." Her loud voice took my wonderful dreams away.

What she asked me to do was simply inhuman. I couldn't choice between my husband and my daughter. I felt Willy squeezing my hand and realized he was still here. He had heard everything. I didn't know if he had understood but I could see he was afraid.

Suddenly, a question popped in my mind and it was like a stone in my lungs. I had to beg this question to free them and be able to breathe again.

"Why?" I asked her with anger as well as sobs in my voice.

"Because I'm not human anymore. The nine Pirates Lords, you as well, freed me four years ago. I'm a very powerful goddess and I have the seven seas under control. However, I used to also control pirates and sailors while I was Tia Dalma because I could seduce them and get their hearts. I'm the ocean. Every pirate is in love with the ocean and I was its embodiment...

The thing is, now, I can't do this anymore. That's why I need a human young woman, a beautiful one, like yours will be, to do it for me."

I was supposed to take a decision.

I was supposed to choose between my husband and my future daughter.

And I was supposed to do it right now.

As I felt my heart burning in pain, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Will's face in order to focus. Then, I remembered last night. The night I spent with him. The night we made our future daughter.

°°°

_**Flashback**_

_Elizabeth:_

The trip to World's End had been peaceful, I mean most peaceful as it could be.

It really did reassure me because I feared for my son's safety. Fortunately, we had not met any troubles… yet…

°°°

Elizabeth Turner was lost in her thoughts when Jack's voice surprised her.

"Where's the kid?" He asked.

"He's in your cabin, asleep. I didn't want him to see all these dead people in boats." She answered sadness in her voice.

"At least, there's no dead body floating in the water like last time...

It proves that your dear Captain Turner does a great work!"

She lowered her head. Then, she took a swallow of rum.

"Hey, I'm trying to cheer you up, work with me!" He exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes and suddenly opened them wide:

"Wait, is it a dream? Elizabeth Swann, sorry Turner, you, milady, you are drinking rum?"

"I am. Last time I said drinking rum was a bad thing, I was actually a lady. But now, I've become a Pirate Captain, and so a Pirate Lord, and then the Pirate King...

So, I guess I've changed my mind." She explained.

"Really? Is that possible?" He asked doubtful. She smirked and answered:

"No, it's not. You're right. I only say this tonight because I need a good excuse for drinking to not feel sorrow."

"What do you need to be sad for, my dove?"

"My father. I saw him here for the last time. And Will..."

"What about him?"

"I haven't seen him for almost four years and now that I'm here, I mean on the other side, I still can't see him, even if we're very close...because we are, I can feel it!"

She abruptly seemed to have an idea and opened her mouth to speak again: "Unless..."

"Unless what? Elizabeth, be a wise woman and just wait. Wait the opportune moment. Even if you success to see him tonight, you two will have to split again tomorrow morning and you'll be hurt once again. Why not wait a little and ask Calypso to free him?

Then, he will be back, you three will be a family and you'll live happily ever after..."

Jack was always like that, so unpredictable. But she had learned how to shut him up these past few years.

"First, I'm not a wise woman, I'm a pirate. Second, why should I wait if I can see him tonight? If I do so, I know I will regret it, you see, because maybe now is the opportune moment, who knows? Finally, I don't believe in fairytales anymore... Life doesn't work like that."

Jack sighed and wrested the bottle of rum from her hands.

"Do whatever you want, but leave me the rum." He mumbled, irked.

Elizabeth smiled and said: "Take care of Willy. I'll be back before the sunrise."

°°°

The Flying Dutchman had stopped for a few moments. The crew had actually finished working for the night. All dead sailors' souls had been carried to the other side.

Captain William Turner was trying to get some sleep in his cabin when her father knocked at the door.

"Son, come on deck with me. There's something you need to see."

_Will:_

I was surprised because my father usually always called me 'Captain' but I didn't say anything about that.

"Is it really important? I'm very exhausted." I sighed.

"It's more than important." Bootstrap Bill simply answered.

Noticing my father's serious tone, I got up and followed him without telling a word.

As we were on deck, Father leaned against the guardrail and whispered: "Look."

I did the same and saw boats. There were boats with dead people carrying a lantern inside. But it was a normal situation in this world. I wondered why my father seemed so worried when I saw her.

I gasped in horror. Elizabeth! She was in one of these boats. I couldn't feel my body anymore. I couldn't feel anything except the sorrow. No, it was impossible... I was hallucinating.

She couldn't be dead, I couldn't lose her.

"Elizabeth!!" I yelled.

She turned her head and her eyes met mine. She smiled at me. Her boat was still floating along the side of my ship.

"Will!" She screamed happily. "Throw me a line!"

He remembered the day she did this for her father but it didn't work because he was dead. There was no way to save him. I felt a huge pain in his chest, in the place where my heart should be as I pronounced these words:

"Elizabeth, you're dead-" my voice was shaking so that nobody could tell if it was an affirmation or a question.

"No...No..." She shook her head. "I'm not dead, Will." I wanted to believe her so much but...

If she wasn't, why was she here, in this boat?

I wanted to ask her, I wanted to tell her so many things, but the boat was sailing away second by second and I had to act fast.

Seeing the doubt in my eyes, she spoke again:

"Will, please, believe me. I'm not dead. I came to see you. Jump and you'll see."

I wondered what she meant by 'I came to see you' but I had no time for this.

I chose to listen to my heart, but I had no heart anymore, she had it. That was my answer.

I climbed the guardrail and jumped in the water. Then, I swam to her boat and got on it.

As soon as I did, I sat in front of her looking into her eyes. She smiled shyly and put her hand on mine. The feeling of my hand touching hers was just fantastic.

At this moment, I knew it: she was alive and she was here with me.

I sighed in relief closing my eyes to make the most of this instant.

The next second, we were in each other's arms, kissing until the end of time...

°°°

The two lovers were once again reunited. Just for one night but reunited anyway.

As the boat was still floating away, they laid into it, not stopping hugging each other and not tearing their gaze away from one another either.

Elizabeth explained him how she came with Jack and their son on the Pearl and why she was at world's end. Actually, she told him it was for Willy's birthday. She hated lying to him but she couldn't tell him the truth without risking hurting him if she didn't success to free him.

On the horizon, nothing could be seen except the darkness of the water a bit lit by the moon.

While they were watching the stars silently, their fingers became entangled.

"I love watching the stars because they remind me of you. You are as beautiful as a star, as beautiful as an angel. You're my angel." Will whispered in her ear.

She blushed a little and whispered back:

"I love watching the stars because they see the entire world and I know that wherever my soulmate is, they can see him."

"I don't know who your soulmate is but I'm jealous of him."

"You should be because he's the most amazing man in the world." They both laughed.

Their eyes met and they kissed eternally under the moonlight. The kiss finally ended.

"I miss you everyday" She whispered to him. "And Willy misses you, too."

"He can't remember me, can he?"

"No. But he keeps asking about you. I've always told him that you love him very much. Besides, he's already a real little pirate! Every night he asks me to tell him a pirate story!

He wants to become a Pirate Captain like you. That's why sailing with Jack on the Pearl is a dream coming true for him..."

"It's so good to hear that... I miss him, too and you as well. When I miss you too much, I close my eyes and I imagine your face. It helps me to focus and not to break."

She stroked his cheek and stared at him.

"Stop talking about all this, we both know how painful it is to be far away from each other, just let's talk about happy things! Have you something happy to tell me?"

He didn't hesitate and said:

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too." She laughed. "That's it?"

"Umm... We went through almost five years. So, we waited half of ten years."

"Yes. You're right. It was like an eternity without you but I promised you, I will be waiting for you on this beach for this one day, in five years, and I will."

He kissed her tenderly, stroked her arm affectionately and put his forehead against hers.

"I guess you can't stay."

"No, I can't. I'll have to go before sunrise." A wry smile appeared on her face as she added:

"But, I'm yours for the rest of the night, Captain Turner..."

_**End **__**of the Flashback**_

_Elizabeth:_

When this memory swept over my mind, I felt safer. This one night I had spent with him, this one night in almost four years, we had made love and he had offered me a gift, another child.

I opened my eyes again as I heard Calypso's loud voice.

"So, what's your decision?" She urged me.

I realized that Jack was still next to me, Willy was still squeezing my hand and all the crewmembers were still right behind. And they were all waiting for me to answer.

"I-I don't know yet." I didn't know what to say.

"Listen, I know it's not an easy choice to make but think about it: your child is not even here yet while your husband is alive and in pain. I offer you a chance to free him forever.

If you save your daughter, she will suffer for living without a father, as her brother does.

Besides, Mr Turner and you will have all the rest of your lifetime to make other children..."

I needed to listen to my heart. I saw Will's face appear in my mind once again and said:

"All right. Give me Will back."

I gathered all my strength to continue: "And I'll give you my daughter."

°°°

Goldfeather: So, did you like it? Please tell me...REVIEW!

If you did, I'll update very soon because I've already written Chapter 9!

Thank you for reading! Love you all!

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	9. Still Water Runs Deep

Thank you very much for your kind reviews! It really touched me!

For everyone who has made suggestions about the rest of the story, I think their ideas are great! However, I'm sorry but the entire story is planned in my mind and I won't change it!

Here is Chapter 9! This one is a little...um...read and you'll see...

**Chapter 9:**** Still Water Runs Deep...**

Elizabeth had taken her decision. She will give her baby in exchange of Will. Calypso had made it clear: now that she had decided it would be this way, she couldn't turn back in time.

The goddess has been right to make it clear because everyday after, Elizabeth felt awfully guilty...

_Elizabeth:_

Nine months. Just nine months to wait. Just nine months to get by.

Nine months of torture, feeling a baby I'll never have growing up inside of me.

In nine months, my life will change. As soon as the baby will be with us, I'll put her in a boat as Calypso demanded it and let it sail away towards the horizon. Then, she'll free Will.

He will be a human being again and he'll come back home while Barbossa will replace him on the Flying Dutchman.

°°°

Eight months later:

Elizabeth still believed with all her heart that it will happen exactly like this. She hoped that her sacrifice would be worthy. It came more difficult when Willy began to ask questions about her pregnancy.

Willy and his mother were sitting on the beach in font of their house.

"Mommy, you have a baby girl inside of your stomach, right?"

"Right." She answered.

"Do you want to play pirates with me?" She asked him to change the subject.

"Not now thanks. I was wondering how we will name her..."

"I don't know yet, sweetie."

"I'm very happy to have a little sister, you know." He said smiling and put his hand on her rounded stomach.

All these comments were killing her slowly because she had to lie to his son a fake smile on her face and it made her feel more guilty if it was possible. She just couldn't tell him the truth. He was too young to understand. Even if Willy was here when she promised Calypso to give her his little sister, she wasn't sure he had understood. Fear may have erased his memories. Now she was sure: he hadn't.

°°°

Captain William Turner was at the helm of the Flying Dutchman, when he saw black sails appear on the horizon. Jack was on top of the mast showing off.

A smile broke Will's face as he whispered to himself: "Jack!"

A few minutes later, Will was on the Black Pearl to see his old friend.

"Jack, what are you doing up here?" Will asked.

Jack came down and said with a bright smile:

"Ahoy mate; it has been ages since last time our ships met... Don't you know yet?

I'm immortal. You are standing next to the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Will laughed. "Are you serious?" He asked "You don't seem so different." He said joking.

"I can assure you, he is." Gibbs said getting involved in the conversation.

Moreover, we tried to kill him many times and never succeeded..."

"So, you eventually found it...The Fountain of Youth...

But how? You've told me it was impossible for human beings to see it."

"Your wife helped us a lot." Pintel answered smiling.

Gibbs glowered at him to make him shut up but it was too late.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked flabbergasted. "What did she do to help you?"

"Nothing!" Gibbs cried out.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" Will asked angrily.

Jack was stepping back silently when Will stopped him.

"Jack, stay here!" He ordered.

"Sorry mate, but your lady made me promise not to tell you."

"That's right. She did." Gibbs and Pintel approved him.

"Well, that's too bad because I'm not leaving until you tell me everything!"

°°°

_Elizabeth_:

It must be fate. Only fate could be responsible for all this...

In one month, I'll give birth to my baby girl. In four months, Willy will be five years old.

All this began eight months ago on Willy's birthday when Jack came after Willy made a wish.

His wish! It's because of his wish! He wished that his father come back home.

Right after, Jack told me about the Fountain of Youth and we left on the Pearl in order to find it and ask Calypso to free Will. Then, this night I saw Will again and he gave me this baby I carry. Finally, Calypso accepted to make Will human again if I'd give her our daughter.

Everyday I try to convince myself that the only reason I carry this child, the only reason she exists is to realize my deepest wish and Willy's too.

°°°

"What? Elizabeth is pregnant?" Will asked hard breathing.

"Yes, she is. In about one month, she'll give birth to a baby girl."

"How?" He didn't let Jack the time to explain and lowered his head.

"She fell in love with another man..."

"No ! Don't be silly!" He answered with exactly the same words Elizabeth had said to him five years ago. "The child is yours. Remember the night she came to you in the other side?"

Will opened his eyes wildly, memories of this night probably going through his mind.

"It's fantastic!" He smiled but his smile faded when he saw Jack's face "Isn't it?"

"No. You see the Fountain of Youth, I was telling you about, we discovered that if anyone succeeded to find it, see it and use it..."

And Jack told him the entire story. How Elizabeth had seen the Fountain, how she asked Calypso to free him, how Calypso wanted something in return...

When he finished, Will didn't say a word. His look could talk for him...

Captain William Turner came back to the Flying Dutchman more upset than ever.

_Will:_

As my ship was dipping into the ocean on his way to the other side, I felt a huge mix of pain and rage burning inside of my chest. I was sure of one thing: I couldn't let this happen.

I couldn't lose my daughter. I rather die than knowing her between Calypso's hands.

I've suffered too much because of her and I don't want her to subject my child to the same thing. As the Dutchman was reaching the other side, I made myself a promise: I wouldn't let this happen. This goddess will never have my child.

°°°

One month later:

_Will,_

_Today is a very important day of my life. A wonderful and awful day at the same time, just like our wedding day, because I know that soon you'll be here but she will not._

_She is our daughter. I gave her birth this morning on the beach while the sun was rising._

_You probably won't ever read this letter but writing you helps me a lot to go through this because I imagine you next to me, on this beach. I wish you were here to support and comfort me. Because today, I have to do the hardest thing I've ever made..._

_A beautiful baby girl is lying in my arms. She's yours, she's ours._

_She's our blood and our flesh and I'm going to abandon her._

_You should see her. She's so beautiful..._

_ One day. I have only one day to spend with her._

_Tonight, when the sun will be setting, I'll have to say her farewell, just like I did with you five and a half years ago. I just hope with all my heart that you will find the way, inside of you, to forgive me for what I'm about to do. I just can't live without you... _

_I want you to understand that it was the only way to free you, to save you. I know that doing this is selfish and I've never stopped blaming myself during the past nine months._

_Even if guilty and pain are going to hurt me really bad, I'll survive because you'll be with me._

_Now, I can only wait to see your ship's sails appear after the sunset._

_Tonight, I'll keep a weather eye on the horizon, I promise._

_My heart will always belong to you._

_Elizabeth._

°°°

Elizabeth slid the letter in a bottle and erased tears which were running down her cheeks.

She turned around and faced his son.

"Willy, sweetheart, it's time to go to bed."

"But mom, the sun is not even set yet!" Willy replied, amazed.

"There are important things I need to do. I won't be able to tell you a story.

Please, do this for me. Go to sleep earlier, just for tonight..."

"All right. May I say good night to my sister first?"

"Of course you may." She answered, praying that her son hadn't noticed her lips were shaking when she said it.

As Willy was going towards her sister's cradle, she went out and prepared the boat. She put blankets and the bottle with the letter into it, made it slide on the sand, across the beach and let it near the shore.

Then, she came back to her house to put Willy to bed but she stopped in the doorway when she heard her son's voice.

"Tomorrow when I wake up, you won't be here anymore. I know it. Mom thinks I'm too young to understand. Maybe it's true but I did anyway. I was here when she promised to abandon you. Even if I was only four, I can remember. But I don't want to cry in front of her because I'm a boy and I must be strong. You know, I would have been very glad to be your big brother. I would have protected you. I hope you will live a happy life even if you won't be with your family. Farewell, little sister."

It was too much for Elizabeth. Hearing her son saying all this broke his heart. But she couldn't let her tears flow. Not yet.

"Willy. Come on." Three barely audible words came out of her mouth without a sob. That's all she could do. As she gazed at him, she realized he wasn't a baby anymore but a very brave a mature boy. It was like she saw him for the first time. She accompanied him in his bedroom, put him in his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, my boy" She managed to say. "Have sweet dreams."

°°°

Back to the beach, she watched the sunset sat as her baby girl has fallen asleep in her arms.

She squeezed her tightly against her and whispered her a few words, asking her to forgive her and telling her she loved her. Then, she laid the baby down on the blankets next to the bottle, into the boat and made it slide on the little waves of the smooth ocean.

"Farewell, my little girl..."

As she watched it floating away, she began to cry and thought she'd never stopped.

Crying her heart out, she saw the sun disappear on the horizon and a sudden green flash take the boat away...

°°°

Goldfeather: So, this is the answer to your question: Yes, Elizabeth can give her baby to Calypso and she did. I know it seems a little strange, but don't worry, everything will be explained and resolved in the next chapters!

Besides, Will is now aware of all this...

This chapter was mostly about Elizabeth abandoning her baby but it was necessary for the rest of the story. If you liked it, tell me... PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 10 will be up soon, I promise! Love you all!

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	10. Better Safe than Sorry

Hey! Thank you very much for all your reviews!! That's very nice of you!

Here is Chapter 10! Yeah, already the 10th! For the occasion, I wrote you an extremely long chapter (the longest for now, I think)! Hope you'll like it!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10:**** Better Safe than Sorry**

_Will:_

I needed to talk to Elizabeth. I needed to tell her not to do this. However, I couldn't and I knew that sending Jack wouldn't have worked because she had to hear it from me.

As there was no way for me to contact her, I decided to act by myself.

I didn't know which day Elizabeth would give birth to our child but when I knew that when she did I would be ready...

Jack told me that Calypso had asked Elizabeth to push a boat with the baby in the ocean at sunset because it's the only way to travel from the earth to the other side.

Sunsets on earth are sunrises in my world.

That's why from now, at every sunrise, my ship will be waiting until the day my baby will appear...

_Elizabeth:_

Will was not back. I had done what she wanted but Will didn't come back.

I had kept a weather eye on the horizon since the sunset until the sunrise and the next sunset.

All night and day long, I had waited, waited for something to happen. But nothing happened.

No ship appeared on the horizon. The ocean was smooth, there was no wind.

And each minute I spent sat on this beach with an eye constantly on the horizon, each minute I felt more pain. After a few minutes, I felt fear. After a few hours, I felt sadness. But after one long night and one long day, I felt anger, a deep anger, burning my entire body...

I felt a hand on my shoulder and startled. It was Willy's hand.

"Mommy, come back home. You haven't eaten since yesterday."

I silently got up and followed my son on his way back to the house.

I was exhausted but I was angry more.

°°°

Black sails appeared on the horizon. It was the Black Pearl.

"Willy, go packing. We're leaving." Elizabeth told him. Willy ran to the house.

As Jack was swimming towards the shore, Elizabeth rushed to him.

"Jack, Willy and I are going to stay on the Pearl for a few days. Lead us to Singapore.

I need the Empress and my crew. I'm still their Captain." She cried aloud.

Her voice was so harsh that even the Immortal Captain Sparrow was a little frightened when he heard it. Willy came back with bags in his arms.

"I can't see Will. So I don't even need to ask you why you are so hurt and angry!

Moreover, I assume that trying to reason with you would be a waste of time! Am I right?"

"You're absolutely right. Let's go!"

°°°

On day earlier, on the Flying Dutchman:

"Captain! Captain! The boat you were waiting for...It's there!" Andrew, a pirate of the crew exclaimed, pointing his finger at a boat floating far away behind the ship."

Will grinned in relief when he saw it carried by little waves, under the sun rising light.

"Bring about! Hurry up!" He yelled.

A few minutes later, his daughter was in his strong arms. Suddenly the baby stopped crying probably feeling safe in his embrace. He had succeeded, he had saved her.

_Will: _

Holding my baby against me made me feel so many things: relief, pride, love...

She was so little that I was afraid to break her. I cradled her whispering her a few words:

"Hey you, I'm your daddy. Don't cry, I'm here...I'm going to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."

My father gazed at her tears in his eyes.

"She's so beautiful..."

"Yes, she is. Just like her mom."

Suddenly I remembered she was waiting for me. She had abandoned our child for my return. At this moment, I realized how devastated she must be.

"There was a bottle in the boat. I guess the letter is for you."

"For me? But Elizabeth doesn't know I'm aware of all this..."

"It must be fate, then." My father smiled at me.

I ordered my crew to stop the ship and do nothing until something happen. Because I was sure that something would happen. However undergo Calypso's anger didn't frighten me anymore.

°°°

On the Black Pearl, the next day:

"Why do we have to sail towards Singapore?" Barbossa asked angrily.

"Because I said so!" Jack answered.

"You're not the only Captain of this ship!"

"Of course I am." They were arguing when Elizabeth interrupted them.

"I told you, I need to get The Empress and my crew back. I'm still Captain of this ship and she's in Singapore."

"I know this, Mrs Turner! What I am asking is why we are doing this for you instead of doing what good pirates usually do: what they want!!"

Elizabeth, who was trying to stay calm since then, felt she was going to lose her temper.

"Because I'm the Pirate King! And you have to obey me! All of you!" She cried the hell out of her. Suddenly, all crewmembers stopped doing what they were doing and listened to her.

"All these years I've been a good mother and a wise woman waiting patiently for her husband to come back home, but I'm tired of this! I've done what she wanted, I gave her my daughter but I didn't get my husband back!" She breathed in loudly and yelled again:

"From today, I won't undergo this damn goddess' games anymore! I won't keep my mouth shut anymore; I'm a pirate and the Pirate King as well! This demon has fooled me and she's going to pay!"

When she had finished yelling, nobody dared speaking. They all lowered their head except of a young boy, Willy. He looked up at her with bright eyes...

°°°

On the Flying Dutchman, Captain Turner was in his cabin taking care of his daughter with his father.

"Father, what am I going to do with her? She can't stay with us on this ship."

"Well, maybe she can but you must talk to Calypso first and resolve this problem."

"I don't even know what her name is..." He said not tearing his gaze away from the baby girl.

"I guess she has not been named yet. It's up to you to choose a perfect name which can suit this lovely face..." He smiled.

"You're right. I'll think about it."

"Well, I leave you two alone and get back to work." Bootstrap Bill said leaving the room.

Will laid his baby delicately down on his bed, opened the bottle next to him and read the letter.

_Will: _

When I found out about the pact Elizabeth had made with Calypso, I felt betrayed and completely lost. Doing this proved that she wanted my home return very badly but it wasn't the right thing to do at all! I never thought my Elizabeth was capable of doing such a thing!

Reading what she wrote broke my heart, though. I know it's not possible because my heart is in a chest but I felt a huge pain burning the place where it should be.

_(Letter in previous chapter)_

I tried to remember my Elizabeth, the stubborn pirate lady who wanted to live adventures, but in this letter she wasn't like this anymore. All she had to go through mostly because of me, it seems, had erased all his strength, hope, and happiness.

Besides, I was still cursed because I had saved our daughter. So, I couldn't go to see her.

In five years we have been away from each other, in five long years, there was no moment I wanted to be with her more than this one. I wanted to tell her so many things, to ask her so many questions; I wanted her to find strength, hope and happiness again inside her soul...

Why couldn't we just be together and be a family?

A few minutes later, Will was at the helm as his father was taking care of the baby.

Suddenly, a voice as loud as a clap of thunder could be heard. Calypso's voice.

"William Turner..." Will looked up and stared at the blue sky becoming cloudy and rainy.

"Mrs Turner and I had an agreement. You had no right to take her."

"How dare you! I'm her FATHER and you..." "You are NOTHING." He yelled full of hate.

"It doesn't change the fact that your wife accepted this pact. If you want to break the curse and become a human being again, you'll have to give her to me."

"Unless you rather remain the Captain of the Flying Dutchman forever and see your family one day in a decade." She added giggling.

"I know what you've planned to do with her and I can assure you, me alive, you will never, ever, have my daughter!"

"Very well... Then, keep her with you on this ship. But for this, she'll have to be cursed the same as you are. You two will have to stay at sea and she won't be able to touch the ground, just like you, until 'the' one day in four years and a half."

Will sighed. It was the only way to save his child from this cruel goddess.

"Now, you have another reason to do your duty and do it well, Captain Turner! Because if you don't, not only you and your crew will be transformed into disgusting creatures with tentacles, your pretty little girl will be too." She laughed. It sounded like a shrieking.

The rain stopped and the grey clouds disappeared letting behind them a rainbow in the sky.

°°°

During the next six months, Will took care of his daughter, who was now immortal like him. Fortunately, she had still her heart like the crewmembers and was just cursed to stay at sea.

As for Elizabeth and Willy, they had reached Singapore a few days later and Elizabeth had got her ship 'The Empress' and her crew back.

The Black Pearl and The Empress had sailed together during six months.

Elizabeth had searched a way to contact Calypso but didn't success. She thought that she could by coming back to the island where the Fountain of Youth was because it represents Calypso's heart and because she was there the first time this goddess had spoken to her.

However, when she turned back, the island had completely vanished.

Jack proposed her to find the Dutchman and talk to Will but she wasn't ready to see him. She wasn't ready to face him and tell him that she had abandoned their baby... for nothing.

_Elizabeth:_

Today is a special day. Today it has been six years since Will is Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Six years since I watched him sail away, at sunset, on this beach.

Since I lost my daughter by dealing with Calypso, I've become a pirate again, a Captain Pirate and the Pirate King as well.

During the first weeks, I was so angry that I could have done anything to end this nightmare, to see Will and my baby girl again, to make Calypso pay for all she had taken me...

Then, Jack convinced me to just give up.

It was almost impossible for a stubborn heartbroken pirate woman like me, but I did.

Anger wouldn't have changed anything. That's why I focused on raising Willy because I had let him by himself a lot during these past six painful months.

Now, Willy is five years and three months old. Spending all these months on pirates' ships: The Empress and The Pearl, which always follow each other, had made him becoming a stronger boy everyday...

He's now a real little pirate. My little pirate. Piracy will have soon no secret for him anymore.

Like I said, today it has been six years... So many things happened during these long years.

However, I know full well that I haven't changed.

Deep in my soul, I'm still the same Elizabeth Will fell in love with years ago except that now I'm a mother and I need to hide my feelings now and then not to feel pain anymore.

Maybe time made a little wiser too. I don't want adventure anymore as when I was younger.

Too many adventures! For now, I just want to live a happy and peaceful life with my family.

Even if I like being a pirate, being a wife and a mother is more important to me.

°°°

_Will: _

Six years. They were painful years but I'm sure that the next four years I have to wait will be better, because I have my daughter by my side.

Before meeting her, I was becoming a heartless captain and I hid my feelings everyday.

But now, I want the entire world to know that I have a daughter to protect, to raise and to love with all my soul and being.

My little girl... She is just the most beautiful baby I've ever seen.

Of course I've not seen a lot of babies in my life and I may be not objective since I'm her father but I can tell that many men will fall in love with her when she'll be older.

Nobody can resist to her lovely face, deep brown eyes and her outstanding smile.

She is now six months old and I can already tell that she will look exactly like her mom.

Life with her is fantastic. I owe her so much...

She saved me from becoming a monster like Davy Jones.

Elizabeth unconsciously saved me by sending her to me.

Now I'm not afraid of showing my feelings anymore. Being a father really changed me.

And it made me realize so many things... Of course I was already Willy's father before but I haven't seen him since he was a baby and it killed me to miss every important moment of his childhood. I just hope that he and Elizabeth are fine. I don't want Elizabeth to blame herself for what she did. However, our daughter is safe and she doesn't even have an inkling of it!

It took me time to forgive her but I finally did because when you truly love someone, you can always find a way inside of you to forgive this person. Anyway, even if we should seriously talk about all this, we can't for now.

Wishing everyday is the only thing I can do, wishing that someday the four of us will be a family and live happily because I know too well what it's like to grow up without a parent...

A few days after meeting my daughter, I wanted to give her a name, a pretty name, other than 'my baby girl', 'sweetie', 'pretty girl', 'honey', and 'my little girl' as I usually called her.

I thought of what could be a pretty and the only one that came out in my mind is Elizabeth.

However, I couldn't name her like her mom. So, I decided to find a pretty name beginning with the letter 'E' like Elizabeth. And then I found one, a perfect one... Emma.

°°°

The Empress and The black Pearl had stopped off in the middle of the ocean for a few hours.

The two boats were always side by side. However, last night Barbossa had decided to sail towards Tortuga just for a night with the Pearl and his crew, leaving Jack with Elizabeth and Willy on The Empess.

The next morning, on The Empress:

"Jack, The Pearl is not back yet..."

"Yep! It's strange. I hope that my co-captain, dear Hector Barbossa didn't do anything stupid..."

"What do you mean?" She asked. Jack didn't answer and continued.

"As I'm immortal now, the Pearl is the most precious thing I have, and so, the thing I want the most. I'm going to check out my compass and-"

"Bloody pirates! This bastard stole my compass!"

Suddenly Willy appeared on deck, hard breathing. He seemed to have been running.

"Mom! The chest with daddy's heart inside of it! The chest-"

"What is it, Willy? What happened to the chest?" Elizabeth asked very anxious.

The boy breathed in loudly and answered: "It disappeared."

°°°

Goldfeather: Ta daaa! It took me a long time to write this chapter.

So, I hope all your questions have been answered! ;)

Tell me if you liked it... PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks for reading!

I'll try to update as soon as possible! Love you all!

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	11. Time Will Tell

Hey! WOW 103 reviews, thank you SO much! I won't let you wait much longer...

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11:**** Time Will Tell**

**Flashback**_One day earlier:_

During an average afternoon, Jack was teaching swordfight to Willy on the deck of The Empress...

"Uncle Jack, when will I be allowed to have my own real sword?"

"Whenever you want-"

Elizabeth didn't let Jack the time to finish his answer, afraid of what it could be.

"Sorry boy but you'll have to wait!" She told her son but glowering at Jack.

"You're far too young to get a real sword. A wooden one is not so bad for your age!

The essential thing is to learn how-"

"To handle it correctly in order to defend myself if it's necessary…" Willy and Jack both finished her sentence.

"I know, Mom. You tell me this all the time." He continued, a little disappointed.

"However, if you're as talented as Jack claims..." She smiled "You might get a real one when you're older."

"When?" He asked smiling.

"Sooner than you think." Jack answered for her. "Enough talking! Let's fight, little pirate!"

"I'm not little!" Willy complained.

"Okay, then let's fight, big pirate!"

"I'm not big neither." He replied.

"Can't you just stop talking? You may be a good sword fighter like your father but, I can assure you, if you're so talkative, you got it from your mother! Children are definitely what they are made!"

Elizabeth laughed, still watching her son with pride in her eyes.

Barbossa, who was on The Pearl, called Jack from the helm of the ship.

"Sparrow! The crew and I want to go to Tortuga. Just for a night. So we could get some rum and pretty girls..."

"We are not going with you. I don't want Willy to go there, it would not be proper!" Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Well, she's right. Go, I'll stay on the Empress tonight." Jack told him.

"Perfect." Barbossa answered and he sailed away with the Pearl and the crew.

**End of the Flashback**

The next morning, Jack's compass and Will's heart were missing.

_Elizabeth:_

When Willy told me, I was so upset. During one second, I hesitated between getting angry or crying like a child! Six years ago, Will trusted me enough to give me his heart and I was supposed to keep it safe. I felt so stupid: I had already lost our daughter, and now his heart!

How could he ever trust me again?

"Barbossa stole dear William's heart, too? But why?" Jack asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know but we're going to find him! And I promise you, he's going to pay for this! If anything happen to Will, I will never forgive myself"

"Elizabeth" Jack said with a sad tone looking in her eyes "If Barbossa took his heart, it must be for only one reason..."

I gasped, realizing in shock what Jack meant.

°°°

Captain Will Turner was at the helm, with the rudder in one hand and his daughter in the other when he saw the Black Pearl. As the two ships were sailing toward each other, Will felt that something was going on. Barbossa came aboard the Flying Dutchman, Jack the monkey on his shoulder.

"Parlay! I invoke the right of Parley!" He yelled.

"Barbossa, what are you doing here? Where is Jack? And how did you find my ship?

Will asked walking in his direction and stood in front of him.

"Dear William, I'm here for only one reason: take what belong to me." He grinned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Will was loosing his patience.

"Your ship and your crew are mine, or at least should be!"

"And to answer your last question, I stole Jack's compass to get to the Dutchman because she's what I want the most..."

"What make you think the Dutchman is yours?"

"Don't you know the whole story? Well, your beloved promised to give her daughter to Calypso in exchange of your freedom and I was supposed to become captain of the Dutchman instead of you but I'm not. I don't know why but...

He suddenly stopped talking as he saw Emma still in Will's arms.

"Oh you have a little girl with you. What a coincidence!" He smirked.

"Is she who I think she is? Because in this case, it's your entire fault!"

He didn't let Will the time to answer and continued:

"Of course she's your daughter, if you hadn't wanted to play hero by saving her from her fate, I'd be Captain of this ship by now! Why did you take her?"

"I don't think you know what being a father means, so please do me a favour and don't try to think too hard, you could hurt your brains!" Will replied.

Barbossa laughed bitterly and announced proudly:

"Believe me, you shouldn't be so arrogant... Because I brought an argument with me.

That's why you'll have to listen to me! Look what I have got here! Do you recognize it?"

Of course Will recognized it. There was an open chest on the floor and Barbossa had just lifted his arm in the air, holding Will's heart firmly. Will felt abruptly a huge pain in his chest.

"This is your heart and I could stab it right now to become Captain of this ship!" He grinned.

Will was fighting against the pain and trying not to show it.

"But you won't do it... because if you really wanted to, you'd have already done it.

So, what do you want from me?" He screamed angrily.

"You see, I care about myself like every pirate does but I'm not an evil heartless bastard like this old Davy Jones was. Like I said, I could stab your heart right now and get this ship but it means you would be dead and your daughter would remain cursed for the rest of her life.

Because I guess that if she can stay on the ship with you, she had been cursed too...

However, it would be very vicious to do so knowing that there is a way for me to govern this ship AND save the both of you..."

"You didn't answer my question! What do you want from me?" Will repeated.

"I'm here to make a deal. Since I've got your life into my hands, in every possible ways, I think you're going to listen to me. Am I right?"

"I am listening. What do you propose, then?" Will asked trying to stay calm.

"Well, Mr Turner, that's simple really..."

°°°

Meanwhile, on the Empress:

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked desperately.

"We could find them with the compass because The Pearl is what you want the most and Will is what I want the most... but we don't have it anymore!"

"I know it's difficult for you, but try to keep your mouth shut, so I can think, okay?"

Jack said.

"Where is the rum? Can someone bring me a bottle?" He asked spinning around.

"We don't have time for this, Jack! Barbossa may have already killed him!" She said with tearful eyes.

"Sorry lady, but I can't focus without drinking rum!"

Elizabeth glowered at him and decided to go to her cabin to have a talk with Willy.

As she entered, she saw her son sat on his bed, lost in his thoughts. He seemed very worried.

"Willy." She called him softly. "What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering... if daddy's heart is missing, does it mean that he's going to die?"

"Oh, sweetheart. I shouldn't have told you about the chest when you found it a few months ago... You're just a little boy and all you should think about is to have fun. Sometimes it seems like you're already-"

"I'm not little! Even if I'm quite young, it's true; I'm not like other boys my age..."

"I know that. You're an extraordinary brave and mature boy, Willy."

"So, you can tell me everything. Please, I want to know the truth."

Since the day she had learned she was pregnant, she knew that this day would come. She just hoped that it wouldn't come so quickly.

"You remember the pirate tale I told you about a ship called the Flying Dutchman?"

"Yes, I do. This tale was about a very powerful pirate ship called the Flying Dutchman. The Captain was an old heartless man named Davy Jones. His duty was to carry pirates' and sailors' souls to another world for all dead people. I also remember that the crew got cursed as well as their Captain because he was not doing his work well. He had to spend his life at sea and could put a feet on the ground just one day in ten years..."

"Exactly. This story is real, Willy."

"Really?" He opened his eyes widely.

"I promise. Do you want to hear the rest of the story?" Willy nodded.

"Davy Jones was cursed but immortal. However, there was a way to kill him and free the crew. One only way. Jones had ripped his heart out because he was heartbreak after falling in love. His heart was hidden in a chest buried on an island and he always kept the key on him.

If someone succeeded to stab the heart, Davy Jones would die and the crew would be free. But if someone stabbed the heart, he was obliged to become Captain of the Dutchman instead of Jones."

"As far as I think this story is fascinating, why does this have to do with my daddy?"

"Your grandfather, your dad's father, was part of Davy Jones' crew and your dad had promised to free him. That's why he stabbed the heart and became Captain of the ship."

Willy gasped shivering. "Are you all right?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a little hard to believe."

"Children usually believe in everything their parents say." She smiled

"Maybe. But don't forget you've just told me that I was an extraordinary boy." He smiled back.

"That's right." She said relieved. "I'm glad that you understand and take it well."

"So, daddy's heart was in the chest but now that it's not anymore, it means that his life is in danger because someone could stab it..."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"We have to find it!"

Jack entered the room at this moment. "You're absolutely right, boy!"

"And Uncle Jack knows where it might be!"

°°°

On the Flying Dutchman:

"You want me to serve you, just like Davy Jones did with Beckett?"

"Absolutely. The two ships of ours will always be side by side. We'll attack together other ships to get richer-"

"I don't care about money!" Will hissed.

"And I don't care about what you care about! From now on, you will obey me. As I was trying to say, the Dutchman and the Pearl will sail side by side, devastating everywhere they'll pass and killing everyone on their way! Together, we'll become the worst threat of the Caribbean!"

"So, you don't know what you really want, Barbossa. You want to become Captain of the Dutchman but you won't abandon the Pearl, will you?

That's why you don't kill me. You need me to govern the Dutchman while you're on the Pearl. You want them both!"

"You're a little brighter than I thought, Turner!" He laughed.

"Now, go back to work. And keep in mind: if you trip, I won't hesitate to stab your heart!"

"Don't you forget something? This ship has a duty!" Will exclaimed.

"Well, Davy Jones stopped carrying souls and Calypso just turned him into a fish. I'm sure that tentacles really suit you!" He laughed again.

"Besides, I have known Calypso for a long time when she was Tia Dalma and she trusts me, I won't be the one who will have to undergo her anger!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you... Time will tell..." Will whispered to himself.

°°°

Goldfeather: This chapter was long but mostly full of dialogues.

No big cliff this time to give some rest to your fragile hearts!

Hope you liked it! Tell me if you did...PLEASE REVIEW!

The next one is almost done and is entitled: "Man Lives by Hope."

Thank you for reading )! Love you all! And don't forget:

_Knowing that Someone on Earth likes Reading my Story_

_Gives power to my Inspiration, ink to my Feather_

_ And happiness to Me _

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	12. Man Lives by Hope

Hey! Thank you very much for reviewing! Here is Chapter 12!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12:**** Man Lives by Hope**

On The Empress, Elizabeth was following Jack on deck, holding Willy's hand.

"Jack, what's your idea? How are we going to find them?"

"As we haven't seen the Dutchman for six months, it means she's unobtainable. I don't know... but this Old crappy Barbossa has told me once that you have to be lost, if you want to find something unobtainable..."

"So? We're going to lost ourselves in the ocean, voluntarily?"

"Exactly, Mrs Turner!" He smiled and turned around to speak to the crew.

"Listen to me, everyone, raise the anchor and dead ahead! Hurry up! Pull-"

Elizabeth glared at him and coughed.

"My apologies, Captain Turner. Old habits die hard." Jack smirked.

A smile broke Elizabeth's face and Willy laughed looking up at Jack.

°°°

_Will:_

During the next three months, I was at Barbossa's service. My ship sailed just next to the Pearl and "Captain Barbossa" led my crew and his.

During these three long months, we ravaged together pirate ships, cities... just like he did before I met him, like he once did it at Port Royal to get back one of the golden pieces that Elizabeth had. If this night, someone had said the poor blacksmith I was that someday, about eight years later, I will do the same thing...

Of course, it's not voluntary! And I'm not proud of it at all! But I have to do it because this bloody pirate has my heart and it could kill me at any moment by stabbing it.

During these three painful months, I kept my mouth shut and wisely obeyed because it was dangerous for me, for my crew but, what's more important, for my daughter.

Emma is just nine months years old and she already has to go through a lot of attacks.

It's so unfair! Besides, I'm afraid of what Barbossa could do to her.

Even if I don't think he'd be capable of hurting a baby, I prefer not to do anything in case that he'd be, at least for the moment.

Tomorrow, it will be the hundredth day. Actually, hundred days have passed since I've stopped carrying souls, and so, doing my duty. That's why Calypso must be coming tomorrow and I'll undergo her anger once again, like five years ago with Elizabeth on the Black Pearl. However, tomorrow will be different because I'm prepared for it, this time.

And, what's more important, tomorrow will end this crazy life we've lived for three months.

My situation may become worse, but it may also become better.

That's why during the past three months, I kept praying silently that this day would come.

°°°

The next morning, at dawn, Elizabeth was sleeping when she felt a little hand swaying her soflty.

"Mom! Wake up, wake up! Mom, we eventually found it! The Black Pearl is back!"

Elizabeth run on deck with her son to find out Jack looking at the Pearl appearing on the horizon through a spyglass.

"I told you we would find them" He told Elizabeth with a grin on his face.

"Jack, it's them who found us." Elizabeth smirked.

°°°

It was just a matter of minutes until the Pearl reached the Empress and some crewmembers came aboard.

"Master Gibbs! Where have you all been during all this time? Where's this dear Hector? I have to talk to him!" Jack rushed to him and cried aloud.

"It's good to see you, too, Captain!" Gibbs answered ironically. Then, he continued:

"It's a very long story, but to sum up, Barbossa wanted to become Captain of the Flying Dutchman. That's why he took your compass to find her, and Captain Turner's heart to..."

He coughed meeting Elizabeth's worried look.

"Anyway, as Barbossa had his heart..." And he told them almost the whole story.

How Barbossa threatened, blackmailed Will and forced him to help him doing "bad piracy" during three months. How they all had to undergo Calypso's anger on the hundredth day...

"What happened when Calypso showed up?" Elizabeth asked.

"We don't know." Ragetti answered. "But Calypso ordered us to go finding our Captain, I mean Jack, and made the wind blow in the right direction."

"And here we are. Now, you are the only one Captain of the Black Pearl again, Jack Sparrow!" Pintel added smiling.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack corrected smiling back.

"Yes, but what happened to Will?" Elizabeth asked losing patience.

"Ragetti told you, Miss Elizabeth, we don't know." Gibbs answered. "We were on the Pearl all the time and we were fighting against the storm to save our lives. We didn't have time to spy on Turner and Calypso's conversation!"

Elizabeth looked down and sighed.

"However, we've got something for you." Pintel told her.

"And another thing for you, too." Ragetti added looking at Jack.

They called Cotton and Marty who were still on the Pearl and asked them to bring them.

That's how Jack got his precious compass back.

And that's how Elizabeth got her more than precious chest, with Will's heart inside of it, back too.

Even if she was relieved to have Will's heart back, because it meant he was still alive, she spent the entire day worrying about him and asking herself about a thousand questions.

She wondered what could have happened on the hundredth day between him and Calypso...

**Flashback: **_One day earlier, on the Flying Dutchman:_

Every man on the Pearl and the Dutchman were shivering when they heard a clap of thunder. The crewmembers on the Black Pearl remembered what happened five years ago when they had to undergo Calypso's anger for the first time and began to throw heavy things overboard.

There was a huge storm. Rain and wind had already invaded the sky and seemed to fight against the ocean when Calypso's loud voice could be heard once again.

"Captain Turner!!" She yelled. She seemed angrier than ever.

Will was in his cabin, trying to comfort Emma who was crying, terrified by the storm.

He laid her down in her cradle.

"I'll be right back, honey."

When he appeared on deck, a huge wind gust pushed him down.

"William Turner! I thought you were a good and straight man, an honourable pirate!

The Flying Dutchman is an extremely precious ship to me and I trusted you! I believed you'd be a good Captain, but I was wrong! At the beginning you were. This ship had a purpose again and you accomplished your mission very well...

First, you made a mistake by trying to see Mrs Turner and your son two hours a day on the Pearl because you didn't focus on your duty anymore. Then, your wife helped Jack Sparrow to find the Fountain of Youth and asked me to free you. As you were a good pirate, I didn't want to but you were also a good man... So, I accepted to break the curse. However, as you know she had to give me your daughter first. I had plans for her... But you took her and didn't let me have her because you are a concerned father, I can understand. I forgave you and let her live with you on this ship.

But now, you're betraying me again! You're using this ship to do "bad piracy" and devastate everything on your way! Once again you've failed your duty! I can't believe it!"

"I had no choice. Barbossa made me do it. He had my heart." Will interrupted her trying to explain.

"Enough! I don't want to know why you did it; I just can see that you did!

In only ten years, you've already done three big mistakes. I can't trust you anymore!"

"It was only to protect my family!"

"Of course it was! Even without your heart, you still care about your family more than about yourself! Jack Sparrow should have stabbed Davy Jones' heart. He just care about himself and would have been a better Captain!"

"If he just cared about himself, he wouldn't have made me stab it in order to save my life!"

Calypso spoke again without listening to him:

"As I said I was wrong to entrust you the Flying Dutchman! You're definitely not Captain of this ship anymore! Barbossa is."

"What?" Will yelled "But it's his entire fault!"

"Barbossa, I entrust you the Dutchman but you need to fix all the damages you and Mr Tuner have caused. Besides, you really should do your new work well and accomplish your duty if you don't want to be punished like Davy Jones was!

You, William Turner, just became a new member of the crew!"

Will stood up, full of hate and opened his mouth to protest when a thought came through his mind and a small smile broke his face. A feeling had just invaded his entire body: hope.

"Wait, if I'm part of the crew now, I'll have my heart back and..." He stopped catching his breath to speak more loudly "I'm free!"

"Of course not!" She giggled. "I did this to punish you, not to make you happy! You'll have to wait until the one day, at the end of the decade, which means, you'll have your heart and freedom back in exactly three years and nine months, when the 'ten years at sea' will be over for you. This ship will be able to lead you on the ground if you want to, just during this one day. So, don't miss your chance!"

"My daughter and my father will come with me!" Will exclaimed.

"No way! The Dutchman can't lose three souls on the same day! Whether you choose to save your daughter, or you choose to free your father!"

Will didn't answer. It was the first time in his life he had to make a choice between two people he truly loved. At this moment, he understood what must have felt Elizabeth when she had to do the same by choosing between him and their future daughter.

Bootstrap Bill, who was right behind him, answered for him:

"He will save his daughter."

"Father!" Will called him spinning around.

"Son, you shouldn't even think about it! Emma will go with you! She has a very long and happy life to live and she didn't choose to live her childhood like this. She has to live it with her family, with you and her mother. She deserves to meet her! As for me, I chose to be a pirate! My life is at sea!"

"But I made you a promise"

"Yes, you did. And you kept it by freeing me from Jones six years ago. I could never thank you enough for this! Besides, I'm part of this ship, and part of the crew..."

"Very well then" Calypso said. "So, for now, Will Turner, you have to serve this ship and your new Captain. And in exactly three years and nine months, you'll be free to reach the ground with your daughter and stay there-"

Will interrupted her with a grin and finished her sentence: "Forever."

**End of the Flashback**

**°°°**

Goldfeather: Ta daa! Of course, Elizabeth is not aware of that! She still doesn't know that her daughter is safe with Will either... Anyway, I hope you liked it...PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you for reading! Love you all! And don't forget:

_Knowing that Someone on Earth likes Reading my Story_

_Gives power to my Inspiration, ink to my Feather_

_ And happiness to Me _

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	13. Easier Said than Done

Hey! Thank you SO much for your kind reviews! I really hope you'll like Chapter 13!

Enough talk, I let you read now

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13:**** Easier Said than Done...**

_Elizabeth:_

One year and nine months have passed since this day I got Will's heart back.

After this day, everything got back to normal, or almost normal as possible.

I spent these twenty one months on the Empress with Willy and my crew. Of course Jack didn't leave us and the Pearl has sailed next to the Empress during all this time.

Willy has grown up a lot since this day and he's now an extraordinary seven years and three months old boy. He helps me a lot because Jack taught him many things about the ship besides the swordfight. Every night he asks me to tell him a pirate tale or a story about his father even if he knows them all by heart. Since a few months, I've also taught him to read and he has progressed really quickly.

°°°

One night, Willy was in his bed with a book when Elizabeth entered the cabin and sat next to him.

"What are we going to read tonight, sweetheart?"

Willy showed her the book he has chosen among all them on the ship.

"Can you read the title for me?" She asked smiling.

"Umm…i'll try… Ca..Cap…ta..tain...Bla..black...beerd...no bird...and...the...curs...cursed...ice...land...no island...Captain Blackbird and the cursed island."

He looked up at his mother.

"Excellent! Now, give me the book if you want to hear the story..." Then, she added:

"For the hundredth time…" She smirked.

Willy laughed and answered: "Even for the hundredth time, I'm in a hurry to hear it!"

"Well" She said opening the book. "Once upon a time lived a Pirate Captain named Blackbird. Captain Blackbird was fearless and… »

When she finished the story, Willy was almost asleep.

"Mom, may I ask you a question?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"Sure, what is it ? »

"They always live happily ever after…why not us?"

Elizabeth felt her heart broke when she heard her son say this and answered the same thing she has told Jack years ago:

"Life doesn't work like fairytales, sweetheart."

"But you always say than when someone wants something very badly, he always gets it at the end. That's why it's important to believe in our dreams with all our heart..."

"It's true but sometimes we can't be master of our fates. And all we can do is praying for a happy event in our life."

Elizabeth kissed her son's forehead, blew the candle up and left the cabin.

"Sleep well and have sweet dreams!"

"I think that praying is useless! If God existed, daddy would be with us. Besides, pirates don't pray, they act..." Willy said to himself in the darkness of the room.

°°°

_Will:_

One year and nine months have passed since this day I became a crewmember of the Flying Dutchman. Since this day, I'm not Captain anymore, I'm just a pirate at Barbossa's service. But it doesn't matter to me because since this day, I've got something more important: hope.

Calypso thought she was punishing me while she was putting hope in my soul again.

In exactly two years, I will reach the ground with my daughter. We will both be free. And deeply inside of me, I know that Elizabeth will be waiting for me on this beach...

During these twenty one months, I worked on the ship as every other crewmember but I mostly focused on raising Emma. Barbossa obviously complained about me having my daughter aboard but he eventually understood that it was useless.

Emma has grown up a lot since then and she's now a wonderful two years and a half old girl.

She has long blond soft hair and warm brown eyes. She reminds me of her mother everyday.

Besides, I find in her all Elizabeth qualities that made me fall in love with her. My little girl is already an irresistible, lovely, strong, funny, kind, clever, stubborn, sensible, sweet princess.

One of a kind. Well, maybe two with Elizabeth. Her childhood is very special. Growing up on a phantom pirate ship may absolutely not be the best way to give her what she needs but I try to take care of her and be here for her as much as possible.

Barbossa allowed me to make her a room in a corner of the ship's steers since the main cabin is not mine anymore and I spend with her most time as possible or my father does when I have to work on deck.

Every night when work is done, and all souls are carried to the other side, we sit together on the stairs of the deck and watch the stars.

One night, meanwhile Elizabeth was reading the story of Captain Blackbird and the Cursed Island to Willy, on the Pearl, far away from them; Will and Emma were sitting on the stairs, on the deck of the Dutchman, watching the stars...

"You know, Emma, someone really important to me once told me: 'I love watching the stars because they see the entire world and I know that wherever my soulmate is, they can see him.'"

"Soulmate? What does it mean, daddy?" Emma asked looking up.

"Your soulmate is the one person for who you're made, with whom you belong, the only person you will ever love. Everyone has a soulmate, but some of them spend their lives without meeting this unique person. Do you understand?"

"I think I do. A soulmate is like a Prince Charming, right?"

"Yes, pretty much." He smiled.

"Daddy, what 'really important person' told you this?"

Will hesitated before answering: "Your mom."

Emma looked happily surprised and smiled: "Because you are her soulmate..."

Will hadn't told her very much about her mother. According to him, she was too young and didn't need to know for now. However, he couldn't lie to her and answered her when she asked questions. Emma knew that her mother lived far away from here and loved her very much. That's all she knew and hadn't asked any other questions until now even if she was very talkative. She had always lived like this, with her father, her grand father and the rest of the crew on a Pirate ship. That's probably why she never asked any questions: she had never lived otherwise, she had never seen anything else, any woman or any other child.

°°°

The next morning, on the Flying Dutchman, every man could see black sails appear on the horizon. There were two ships. Will immediately recognized them.

Unfortunately, Barbossa did too and ordered to sail towards them.

Will was so afraid of what could happen right now. He looked at Barbossa, anxiety in his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Barbossa did the same:

"Everyone in position! Load the cannons! Be ready to attack!"

Will thought he was going to die when he heard this.

"Captain, we're attacking the Black Pearl and the Empress?"

"Yes, we are. I've waited for this for so long..."

"You can't! All men on the Pearl are your last crew and Jack was your friend!"

"No! These rats betrayed me by coming back to Sparrow!"

"And the Empress? You have no reason to-"

"Since when do I need a reason to attack other ships, Mr Turner?" He interrupted.

Barbossa grinned and added: "Moreover, attacking two ships at the same time; it's pretty exciting, isn't it?"

Will sighed and run across the deck to talk to his father.

"Father, where is Emma?"

"She's safe in her room. Why?"

"I don't think she will be safe if we attack those ships!"

"Her room is in the steers, she'll be fine. Besides, she already went through this and the Dutchman is extremely strong."

"It's not just her. Father, we can't let this happen."

"Don't worry son, I'm sure that Jack Sparrow will be able to defend himself and the Pearl. He always does. And he's immortal now according to what you told me."

"I'm not talking about the Pearl, I'm talking about the other ship." He said anxiously.

"What's wrong?" Bootstrap Bill asked concerned.

"The other ship...She's named the Empress. Elizabeth is Captain of this ship. She must be aboard, and my son too."

°°°

A few minutes earlier, on the Empress:

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked "Shouldn't you be on the Pearl?"

"What for?" Jack asked amazed.

Elizabeth smiled: "Umm...let me think...governing it?"

"Oh. I see. I let my ship to Gibbs for a few hours and I'm here for Willy's swordfight lessons!

Have you forgotten?"

"No, of course not. You can go see him in his cabin, he just woke up."

As Jack and Willy were practicing on deck, Elizabeth watched them.

Once they were finished, Willy asked Jack:

"Uncle Jack, can I borrow your compass please?"

"What would you do that?"

"I'm curious. I just want to take a look." He answered innocently.

Jack gazed at him suspiciously but gave him his compass anyway.

"Jack! Can I talk to you for a second?" Elizabeth called him.

"Everybody needs me today!" He smirked and went to see her at the helm.

"How was Willy's lesson today? Did he make any progress?"

"It was great as always. He's very talented. But you made me walk to you just for asking me this?"

Elizabeth sighed. "No. I was wondering if you could talk to him, you know like a men's talk. There are some things I'm sure he doesn't want to discuss with me."

"It would be a pleasure, but a men's talk about what?" Jack asked with a weird look.

"Not about what you're thinking!" She smirked. Then, she continued more seriously: "I don't know... He has been acting strangely for a few days. Can't you just talk to him and try to find out what's wrong with him?"

"Your wish is my command." He simply answered. Elizabeth looked down and blushed thinking about the last time Will had said this to her.

"What?" Jack asked when he noticed.

"Nothing". She answered quickly.

"Still thinking about Will, aren't you?"

"Is it so obvious?"

"Yep!" He smiled. "Why don't you try to forget him for a while?"

Elizabeth stared at him: "Easier said than done." Then Jack continued:

"You must wonder if he has forgiven you for, you know, abandoning his daughter."

"What? He's not aware of this. I haven't told him yet since we can't see each other. Besides, I'm not sure if I'll be ready to tell him next time..."

Jack suddenly opened his eyes wildly and spun around for not letting Elizabeth see it.

He began to walk away without word.

However, Elizabeth had noticed his look.

"What is it Jack? I know you too well... Don't lie to me."

He walked back to her grimacing: "It's about your dear William, you see, when you were still pregnant, our ships met and-"

Elizabeth's heart missed a beat. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No...Actually, yes." He confessed as Elizabeth sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Damn god! Jack you've had made me a promise!"

"I know but I had no choice, he had guessed that something was wrong and Pintel is too talkative, so..."

"You pirates are more talkative than an old lady! I was supposed to tell him, not you! Will must hate me now!" She cried sorrow and anger in her voice.

Jack abruptly gazed away and said: "Speak of the devil..."

Elizabeth turned around and saw the Flying Dutchman sailing towards her ship.

°°°

Goldfeather: So, what do you think? Please tell me, REVIEW!

Next chapter is entitled: "Come Hell or High Water".

I'll try to update soon, as always ;)!

Thanks for reading!

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	14. Come Hell or High Water

146 reviews... WOW! Thank you all!

Here is Chapter 14! Hope you'll like it!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**** Come Hell or High Water...**

As the Flying Dutchman was sailing towards the Black Pearl and the Empress, Jack saw Barbossa at the helm and cannons out.

"They're going to attack us!" He exclaimed

"What? Why?" Elizabeth screamed.

"I don't know but we have to hurry! Tell Willy to stay inside and your men to be ready for a fight!"

As Jack was back to the Pearl, Gibbs rushed to him.

"What are the orders, Captain?"

Jack spun around and saw the Dutchman already there, placed right between the Empress and the Pearl.

"Load the cannons!" He answered as he realized that Will was no longer Captain and Barbossa was.

Meanwhile, on the Empress, Elizabeth was running towards her son.

"Willy, go hiding in my cabin and stay there until I come back!" She ordered to him.

"No, I can fight, I'm not going to hide when you-" He replied but he stopped hearing a crewmember's comment:

"It's the Flying Dutchman! We're all dead!" A man screamed shivering.

Willy stared at the ship besides them.

"Mom, is that the Flying Dutchman?" He asked shocked.

As his mother was not answering, he continued: "Why is dad attacking us?"

She sighed and spoke again: "Please Willy, do what I say."

°°°

As the three ships were perfectly side by side, all pirates ready to shoot and the three captains at the helm, Barbossa's voice rang out in the blue sky: "Fire!!"

Jack did the same. Then Elizabeth breathed in and also yelled: "Full Fire!!"

Will, who was leaning on the guardrail on the Dutchman, heard her voice and their eyes met.

_Will:_

When I saw her, it was impossible for me to move, impossible to look down, impossible to do anything else but looking at her. Three years and three months. We hadn't seen each other for three long years and when we finally did after so much time, it was in a middle of a battle and we were on two feuding ships. We stood still in spite of the cannonade. She held the rudder, I held the guardrail.

The look on her face was full of different feelings: sadness, fear, guilt but mostly pain. I had already seen this look seven years ago just after the storm when Willy almost died because of Calypso, because of me… I knew that it hurt her to see me again like this. Besides, she had just ordered to shoot the ship where I was. But I was more worried about her. The Empress was not a strong ship compared to the Dutchman.

Our eyes met just for a few seconds but it was an eternity to me. I felt like everything around me moved in slow motion as I looked at her.

The cannonballs were destroying her ship little by little…

°°°

As The Empress was in a really bad shape, Barbossa ordered to his crew to stand ready for boarding the two ships. As half of the crew was throwing grapples to reach the Empress, Will climbed the guardrail.

"Don't! You are all free from Davy Jones thanks to me! But those two captains and their crew helped me to fight and kill him! They helped me to rescue you and now you want to kill them?"

"Shut up, impudent rat! I'm the Captain! » Barbossa yelled.

"You've not understood yet what the word 'piracy' means, it seems…" He added.

Then he giggled, gave the same orders and the crew obeyed.

Will spun around and screamed: "Elizabeth! You need to give up the ship!"

Elizabeth began to fight an assailant with her sword.

"No way! I'm not leaving my crew!" She screamed back.

As Will realized she wasn't going to change her mind, he caught a line and threw himself above the ocean to reach the Empress. When he did, he rushed to Elizabeth.

°°°

Meanwhile, on the Pearl, Jack had noticed that the Empress was sinking. He decided to make the ship turn around the Dutchman and the Empress in order to be next to Elizabeth's ship. With the Empress between the Dutchman and the Pearl, Jack could save people aboard the Empress.

When he gave the order to do so, Pintel complained:

"But Captain… Half of the Dutchman's crew is on deck and we're fighting against them!"

"No buts. Just do it! The Pearl can stand up to the Dutchman's cannonballs but the Empress can't!" He answered.

°°°

As Elizabeth was fighting a man of the Dutchman's crew with her sword, Will killed him by attacking him round the back.

"Will!" Elizabeth whispered when she saw him.

He put his arms around her. He wanted to tell her so many things but they had no time.

Still squeezing each other's hand, they fought against the Dutchman's men just like they did on their wedding day. Willy was killing his own crew but he couldn't let anything happen to Elizabeth. He was ready for anything to protect her.

"Traitor!" A man of his crew insulted him.

"No, pirate!" He replied and a weak smile appeared on Elizabeth's face when she heard him.

As the Empress was sinking more and more and the crew was really getting worried for their lives, the Pearl arrived next to them.

"You have to go, now!" Will told Elizabeth.

As she didn't want to let go his hand, he kissed it and insisted: "Elizabeth, Go!"

She squeezed his hand one last time and without a word turned around.

°°°

Will came back to the Dutchman with other survivors and watched Elizabeth running towards her cabin. When she went out, a little boy was in her arms. Will couldn't see his face but he felt his body melting as he recognized his son. Elizabeth threw a grapple on the Black Pearl and came aboard the ship.

"What do we do now, Captain?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"What I do best, Master Gibbs, we run away!" He answered.

From the deck of the Pearl, Elizabeth watched her ship sinking slowly in the ocean, desperation in her eyes. Then her eyes met Will's again as the Pearl was sailing away.

_Elizabeth:_

Everything had happened so fast! We saw each other again after three years and three months and we hardly pronounced around ten words… I was just in shock. In only a few minutes, I saw the Dutchman and Will again, I understood that he was no longer Captain of the ship but Barbossa was, I had to fight against his ship, I stayed in his arms just one second and held his hand as we fought his crew, the Empress sank… And now I'm on deck aboard the Pearl, trying to catch my breath and get over all this.

As the Pearl was running away and I watched Will on the Dutchman's deck looking at me, I could swear he had mouthed me something, but I didn't understand what it was.

"Is everything all right?" Jack asked me, concerned.

"No." I answered sincerely. "I have so many questions. Too many questions… Seeing him after all this time and not being able to ask them..."

"Right now you must wonder why Barbossa is Captain of the ship and Will isn't anymore." He said with a weird tone.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Why ? And how? If Will is not Captain anymore, he's free. So, why do I have still his heart? And why can't he just come with us?" I asked desperately.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait two more years if you want to know the entire truth and get answers to your questions." He concluded.

"Waiting is just killing me!" I exclaimed again getting angrier.

"Eight years is enough! I just want this nightmare to end and wake up with him besides me! After all we've been through, I think we deserve to be happy!"

"You know, a young lady once told me: 'life doesn't work like fairytales'. Unfortunately, she was right." He said sadly.

Jack confessing that someone else but him was right... It was such an odd day!

Anyway, I smirked remembering the day I had told him this and continued as a thought came through my mind:

"It's not just this... I don't know how to explain but I have a feeling that there is something more, something very important he didn't tell me."

Maybe it's what he tried to mouth me when he was on deck after the battle... I realized.

°°°

Elizabeth was turning around when Jack stopped her:

"About this men-talk thing with Willy, I could go see him now, if you want." He suggested.

"Of course, but I want to make sure he's fine before." She answered.

Elizabeth searched him on deck, went to Jack's cabin and then to the steers but didn't find him.

°°°

A few minutes later, on the Flying Dutchman:

"William Turner, you betrayed our crew and helped our enemy!" Barbossa yelled as some other men were pushing poor Will down.

"Is it not what you call 'piracy', dear Captain?" He replied with a fake smile.

°°°

Back to the Pearl: Elizabeth rushed to Jack.

"Jack, I've searched everywhere on the ship, Willy's missing!"

"Last time I saw him we were on the Empress' deck and he borrowed my compass.

Then you brought him with you on the Pearl and" He suddenly stopped talking.

°°°

On the Flying Dutchman again:

"Oh, if you want to play at this game with me, I can assure you, I'm going to win." Barbossa smirked.

"You had no right to attack them. You should focus on your duty if you don't want to finish like Davy Jones! For your information, carrying dead people's souls to the other world does not involve killing them!" Will squealed.

"Besides, you can do nothing to me!" He added but soon regretted it.

°°°

Back on the Pearl again:

"What does it me? What is he up to? He's only seven years old!!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack suddenly opened his eyes widely. He seemed to realize something and said to himself:

"My compass...Willy...Bloody pirate!"

°°°

Finally back on the Dutchman:

"Are you sure of that?" Barbossa asked smiling. Then he looked at other crewmembers:

"Go get her daughter!"

°°°

Goldfeather: I know: another cliffie!

Some of you may be disappointed because Will and Elizabeth's meeting was very short...

Sorry about that but it was necessary for the rest of the story!

Besides this story is almost over... However, I promise there will be a happy ending.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading, you're all so great!

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	15. Tomorrow is Another Day

Hey! I am SO SORRY for updating so late! I wasn't at my house... Anyway...

Here is chapter 15...

Enjoy!

**Chapter 15:**** Tomorrow is Another Day...**

"Bring me a bottle of rum! I can't focus without-" Jack said when Elizabeth cut him off.

"Drinking rum, I know. But hurry." She said quickly after a sigh of impatience.

°°°

On the Flying Dutchman:

Barbossa was now holding Emma's arm tightly.

"If you touch her, I swear to you-" Will groaned, full of hate.

"I'm not sure you are the one in position to threaten me right now..." He giggled.

Then, he looked down at Emma and gave her a fake smile as he squeezed more her arm.

"Daddy, he's hurting me." She sobbed with fearful eyes.

Will suddenly stood up and punched Barbossa in the face. He put his hands around his throat and screamed:

"I don't know why you're doing this, why you wanted to kill the people you shared so much time with, why you are becoming as heartless as Davy Jones, but don't you dare put your dirty hands on my daughter!"

As Barbossa was suffocating, Bootstrap Bill appeared and put his hand on Will's shoulder:

"Son, killing him is not the right thing to do. Think about the man who are deep inside of you, what would he do?"

Will sighed and removed his hands from Barbossa's throat. Bill Turner looked at him:

"You wanted the Pearl, you got her. You wanted the Dutchman, you got her too. What do you want now? Why are you acting like that?"

As Barbossa was trying to recover his breath to give him an answer, Calypso's voice could be heard:

"I made a mistake by appointing you Captain of this ship, Hector. Something really important has been forgotten. Love is the key. Not love for the ocean but love for a woman... Only real love can save a man from being heartless. When Davy Jones was Captain of the Flying Dutchman, I thought he was deeply in love with me. At least, enough to protect him from becoming evil as he did. But I was wrong because he did and betrayed me. Then, William Turner appeared. He was crazy in love with a woman and so devoted to his work because he hoped to see his beloved again. I didn't realize at the time: that's why he was a so good Captain. I punished him because of his love not knowing that was the reason of his success. You, Hector Barbossa, were not in love. Nothing could save you from becoming more heartless everyday and not doing your duty. I won't do that mistake twice. William Turner, you are Captain of this ship again! But if you still want to be free in two years and reach the ground with your daughter, you need to find someone to replace you. However, this person will have to be truly in love. So, who will be the next Captain?"

"I will." Bootstrap Bill declared with a confident tone.

Will was about to protest when his father cut him off:

"I will be very proud to become Captain of the Dutchman. Besides, I'm still in love with your mother."

"But she's dead." Will replied a bit confused.

"Not in my heart." He simply answered.

"Perfect. So, in two years, William Turner, you will reach the ground and stay with your family and your father will replace you. Barbossa, you're now a crewmember. I hope I won't be disappointed in you once again, dear William..."

Her voice resounded and disappeared slowly on the horizon as Will was comforting his daughter. Then he ordered to dive and the ship disappeared in the ocean.

°°°

On the Black Pearl:

"When Willy asked to borrow my compass, I should have guessed he had something in mind. Your son is already a pirate, Elizabeth, a bloody pirate. Like father, like son..."

"So, he took your compass and left the ship by himself."

"I think so. But why?" Jack said and he abruptly asked: "Wait, what does he want the most?"

"Oh no... What he wants the most is his father!"

Jack gave orders to sail back to where they had met the Dutchman.

A few minutes later, they saw a boat in the middle of the ocean, carried by the waves and Willy was inside of it, rowing.

°°°

Later:

"So, Willy is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Is there anything you want to ask me, Uncle Jack?"

"First, why did you do that? Why did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, I just wanted to meet my father."

"You will. But not now. You have to wait... the opportune moment, you know, in two years."

"I don't want to..." He sighed. "Besides, I ask myself so much questions..."

"Why don't you ask your mother? I'm sure she will be pleased to satisfy your curiosity."

"No, she won't. I know it hurts her when I talk about my father and when I ask questions about him or my sister..."

"Well, you may be right. But, who am I? I'm your old uncle Jack! I'm here, you can ask me!"

"Why did the Flying Dutchman attack us? Why did my father attack us?" Willy asked as earlier.

Even if he already knew the answer, he didn't want his Uncle Jack to suspect him to know what he has discovered... Lying is part of piracy, isn't it?

"He didn't. It wasn't your father-"

"But I heard someone saying-" Will cut him off.

"Hey! Let me finish, you're so talkative! My father always said: 'speech is silver but silence is golden' and he was right-" He stopped when Willy coughed.

"Anyway, I was saying your dad didn't attack us but Barbossa did. I don't know why but it seems that Barbossa is the new Captain."

"How's that possible?" Willy asked faking shock.

"Oh, I'm the immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, not Mr Know-it-All...

Your mother told me you've been acting strangely these days and feared something was wrong with you. She was apparently right in view of what you just did."

"All my life I dreamed of meeting him. I couldn't let this occasion slip. At least I needed to try." Willy sighed.

"So, you remembered my compass was in your pocket and the idea of sailing away by yourself on a tiny boat to find what you want the most came through your mind."

"Yes, something like that."

"Well, let me tell you, it was a stupid thing to do, something could have happened to you. What would have become your mother without you?" Jack sighed. He continued:

"Let's talk about what is really upsetting you since a few days."

"Actually something was upsetting me but I can handle it, don't worry. From now, it won't bother me anymore."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked uncertain.

"Absolutely, Captain." Wily answered giving him a comforting smile.

Jack walked away letting Willy looking at the horizon, lost in his thoughts.

Of course it wouldn't bother him anymore because everything was clear now.

His whole life had changed just a few minutes ago.

His whole world had collapsed when he was alone on this boat.

His heart had beaten faster as ever when he was just a few steps away from the Dutchman.

His limbs had shaken when he had heard a loud voice invading the blue sky.

His soul had found peace when everything came clear to his mind.

Finally, all his questions had been answered.

Even if he couldn't see anything, what he had heard was enough.

And when the Flying Dutchman had dipped himself into the ocean, Willy had felt like he had never been so happy.

"Willy, are you all right?" Elizabeth asked his son.

Willy met her mother's worried eyes and whispered: "I'm sorry, mom."

Elizabeth hugged him. "Just promise me you won't do this to me again." He nodded.

"Now that the Empress is down..." Jack said suddenly appearing.

"Where are we going?" Willy asked finishing his sentence.

Elizabeth seemed to think a second and answered: "Home."

Then, she looked at Jack: "Jack, bring us back home."

°°°

Two years later:

Captain Will Turner was on deck with his father:

"So, this is it. Tomorrow you'll be Captain for ten years."

"Yes." Will grinned. "I'm dying to see Elizabeth and my son again."

"And Emma will finally meet her mother." Bootstrap added.

"I'm glad I've told her the truth." Will confessed.

"You did the right thing. She's only four years and a half old but she's a very special girl.

Besides, living with men made her grow in a very strong and stubborn person."

Bill suddenly smirked:

"However, it didn't make her become as I expected. Even if she has never seen any woman and lived a pirate life with dirty men, she hasn't become a tom boy at all!"

"A tom boy? She's already a little lady!" Will laughed but then his smile quickly disappeared.

"Father, the truth is... I'm scared. Elizabeth may have changed during all these years. What if her feelings have changed? What if she has found someone else? Moreover, she doesn't even know our daughter is alive, nor she has been with me all these years... What if-"

"What if she does not love me?" An anxious melodic voice could be heard.

Bill and Will Turner spun around to see a pretty little angel with long golden hair, deep brown eyes, wearing a beautiful white dress.

°°°

_Elizabeth:_

Ten years have passed since the day Will became Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

Since about a week, I can't sleep in excitement, I can't think about anything else.

One word is resounding in my head: 'Finally'...

Willy and I have lived at our house near the beach for two years. I thought coming back home was the best thing to do. Willy needed to get some rest and stay away from pirate ships for a while. He is now nine years and three months old and he's so in a hurry to meet his father. All these years, I've told him stories about him. All these years, I wanted him to be proud of him. Living without a father really affected him and forced him to grow up too quickly. He has always wanted to replace him and protect me even if I was the adult and he was the child. He has grown up in a wonderful boy and he looks almost the same way as Will the first time we met. I'm so proud of the person he has become and I love him so much. I can easily remember the huge pain I felt the day I thought I had lost him. It was two years ago...

**Flashback**

On the Pearl, as they were looking for Willy on their way back, in the middle of the ocean.

"Jack, we must find him!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I already saved him once, remember? Trust me, nothing is going to happen to him if Uncle Jack's here."

"I've already lost Will and my daughter. For now, he's all I have... I can't lose him!

We must find him, I won't survive if we don't..." Her voice broke and silent tears run down her face as she tried to stop shuddering.

"Look, there's a boat!" A crewman cried aloud.

"It's our boat, Captain!" Gibbs exclaimed "The kid is in it."

Elizabeth sighed in relief: "Thank God... Willy..."

**End of the Flashback**

Now, we are both waiting for him, for the next sunset, for the moment we'll see his ship appear on the horizon with a green flash. My soul is full of hope. Even if it's just for one day, I will see him again and I already know that this day will be as long as an eternity in my heart.

°°°

As every night, Will and Emma were on deck watching the stars together. But tonight was a different night. Tonight they were not just watching the stars, they were also waiting for the sunrise...

"And when I woke up, I saw an angel leaning over me. I thought I was in heaven but when she talked to me, I realized I wasn't. She was a pretty girl who had rescued me. Then, she told me her name..."

Every night since she knew the entire truth, Emma asked her father to tell her stories about her mother. Tonight, she wanted to hear how her parents met for the hundredth time. After the end of the story, Emma immediately said:

"Daddy, tell me again about the day you two got together, please."

"Well, as you know I was in love with your mother but she was engaged to the Commodore Norrington."

"No, tell me from the moment you were between Jack Sparrow and the Commodore."

"Norrington told me: 'You forget your place, Turner' and I answered: 'It's right here, between you and Jack.' Then, your mother came next to me, hung on my arm, put her hand on mine and said-"

"As is mine." Emma cut him off smiling. She knew the story by heart.

"Exactly. My heart was pounding when Norrington asked her: 'so, this is where your heart truly lies, then?' and she answered 'It is.'"

Emma smiled again listening with attention to his father's words.

"At this moment, I felt I was the happiest man in the world. Hearing her saying those words, feeling her hand on mine, gave me more strength than ever. She loved me back and that was all that mattered."

°°°

Tomorrow two lovers will be reunited after ten years of waiting.

Tomorrow two soul mates will find each other again.

Tomorrow a family will finally be brought together.

Tomorrow they might live happily ever after...

Tomorrow is another day...

And as the sun was about to set on the earth, dipping low into the horizon, right before a night full of promises and the sun was about to rise on the other world, it was also hopes in hearts and a new life which was rising in the breath-taking sky.

On the Flying Dutchman, a proud father was watching the horizon, his daughter on his knees.

And when it was time, he whispered her a few words, asking her the question she had unconsciously waited for hearing all her life:

"Emma, what would think if we'd go see your mother and your brother?"

°°°

Goldfeather: Ta daaa! Hope you liked it! Please tell me REVIEW!!

This story is coming to an end... There will be just two or three more chapters but I promise you, all WE shippers will totally LOVE next ones!

Thank you all for reading and for your support!

_Knowing that Someone on Earth likes Reading my Story_

_Gives power to my Inspiration, ink to my Feather_

_ And happiness to Me _

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	16. Home is Where the Heart is

Hey everyone! Thank you very much for your reviews!

Here is Chapter 16, a quite long and fluffy chapter, maybe my favourite...

This is NOT the last chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 16:**** Home is Where the Heart is...**

Ten years. Five hundred and two weeks. Three thousand six hundred and fifty-two days.

Since the day Will became Captain of the Flying Dutchman and left Elizabeth on this beach, the sun have risen and set three thousand six hundred and fifty-two times.

All these years they have loved each other in spite of the distance between them.

Elizabeth had Will's heart in every possible way since she also had a particular chest with Captain William Turner's heart inside of it.

Today was a unique day because Will was going home.

And as a lot of people know, home is where the heart is...

_Elizabeth:_

On the hill near the beach, I listen to Willy who sings a pirate song I taught him a long time ago when he was four. We climbed the hill to admire the sunset in order to have a better view. The sun is dipping low into the horizon when I close my eyes, still walking behind my son and let my mind wander as I hear his voice...

"...Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...

We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.   
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."

I put my arm around his shoulder to have him closer to me. How he must feel right now, I have no idea but I know that he needs me, even if he'll never admit it.

My eyes are fixed on the horizon and my heart is beating as fast as ever when I watch the sun finally disappear.

°°°

On the Flying Dutchman, Will was saying goodbye to his father and Emma to Jack, the monkey. He had become her best friend after all this time...

Will wasn't absolutely sure Elizabeth would be waiting for him on this beach but preferred not to think otherwise.

°°°

As a green flash invaded the sky, Elizabeth's heart missed a beat and she released a brief sigh she didn't even know she was holding. Willy looked up and his sparkling eyes met hers as a huge smile broke their faces.

On the horizon, they could already see a man on the ship sailing towards the shore, Will.

°°°

The Captain of the Flying Dutchman was looking at the beach and noticed that a woman was standing on the hill just behind, a little person besides her. At this moment, all his doubts and fears flew away. Elizabeth was here with their son. She had kept her promise. She had waited. And as the thought of kissing his wife again came through his mind, he grinned at her.

°°°

Willy squeezed his mother's hand. "Mommy, come on! Let's go down to the beach!" He exclaimed happily. Then he added grinning: "Let's go meet my daddy!"

Elizabeth run, pulled forward by Willy, laughing uncontrollably like a child.

As they both reached the beach, Will was already standing on the shore. At his sight, Elizabeth stopped running and laughing and stood motionless a few steps away from him. Admiring him was all she could do. He was all she could see.

After all these years, he hadn't changed at all. He was still the most incredibly handsome man she had ever met with an athletic body and warm brown eyes.

_Will:_

Elizabeth was here, in front of me, just a few steps away from me. It wasn't a dream. She was too beautiful and too perfect to be an illusion. It was like I could already smell the fantastic scent of her golden hair and touch her soft skin. But for now, all I could do was staring at her perfect face I had imagined so much time in my head every time I had closed my eyes.

She suddenly moved and rushed to me. When she jumped in my arms, I held her tightly, lifted her and spun around. Hearing her laugh was encouraging me to do it over and over again.

When I hugged her as she was burying her head in my chest, I felt her shivering and guessed she was letting flow some tears held back inside of her for too long. Then, I lift her chin and we grinned at each other, eyes locked, making the most of this perfect moment.

°°°

Elizabeth blushed as she remembered her son was still right behind her and stepped back to let Will see him. When he did, his look became fuller of emotions if it was possible.

Will gazed at his nine years old son. He could feel Willy's heart beating hard inside of his little chest. So, he walked towards him and kneeled in front of him.

"My son..." He whispered smiling.

Willy threw himself into his father's strong arms: "Daddy!"

Will lifted him and noticed the hat on his head: "This hat really suits you." He said.

"Thanks, it's a pirate hat." Willy answered proudly. Then, he came back to the ground and looked at his mother.

Elizabeth was smiling at the father-son scene and didn't want to interrupt.

Will came close to her and put an arm around her waist.

"Elizabeth, there is someone you-"

"My little sister." Willy said cutting him off. His tone was not amazed at all.

Elizabeth felt suddenly a huge pain and looked down. She knew she had to talk about their lost daughter to Will but she didn't expect him to do it first, and so soon...

"She's so beautiful..." Willy added with admiration in his voice.

"What are you talking about-?" Elizabeth asked him not understanding and beginning to lose her temper, but her voice died before the last word came out of her mouth as she saw what Willy was looking at.

Elizabeth was fighting back tears as she realized in shock that she hadn't even noticed there was a small person inside of the boat Will had sailed on to reach the shore. A little girl.

She was watching them quietly since their arrival.

She had long golden hair and deep brown eyes, exactly like her mother.

As Elizabeth was staring at her, the little girl was unable to move. She could only blink, a worried expression on her pretty face.

"Oh my god..." Elizabeth found the strength to speak after some never-ending seconds.

Will took her daughter's hand and helped her out of the boat. She looked lovingly at her father who smiled to reassure her and Elizabeth was just overwhelmed...

Then, the lovely little girl walked to Elizabeth and looked up at her.

"Mommy?" She softly asked.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip hearing her daughter's voice for the first time and hearing this word coming out from her sweet tiny mouth. She let herself fall to her knees to be at her height.

"Yes." She answered desperately as tears were running down her cheeks. "Yes." She added just like when Will entrust her his chest but more emotionally.

The little girl grinned and threw herself into her mother's embrace.

As Elizabeth couldn't stop crying, she tried to erase her tears by stroking her mother's cheeks affectionately but new ones were constantly flowing.

"Don't cry." She simply said.

"You are so beautiful..." Elizabeth told her, stroking her hair.

"Daddy always told me I look exactly like you."

Elizabeth grinned: "Well, he must be right."

"I hope so because you are very, very beautiful." She grinned back.

Elizabeth couldn't tear her gaze away from her daughter's face when a question abruptly came through her mind:

"What's your name?"

"Emma." She answered. "Emma Turner" She added proudly.

"Emma..." Elizabeth repeated in a whisper.

Will had watched the scene with tearful eyes and couldn't help but grin seeing them together.

The four years and a half old girl shared a last hug with her mother and run to his brother.

"Hey Emma, do you want to see our house?" Willy asked.

He wanted to give his parents some time alone. What a so mature boy he was!

"Climb on my back!" He said and they went away laughing.

The two lovebirds watched their children play together with proud and love in the eyes.

Will took Elizabeth's hand and searched her look.

"Will, I don't know what to say. There are so many things we need-"

"To talk about. That's right." He finished her sentence.

Then, he added smiling: "But before I have to do something more than important..."

"What?" Elizabeth asked even if she had an idea seeing Will's look.

He came closer to her, cupped her head with one hand behind her neck and put the other around her waist. As their eyes were locked and her forehead was almost touching his, Will whispered: "This."

And as the world vanished around them, Will kissed her lips tenderly. They both opened their mouths to deepen the kiss. She leaned against him and felt her heart beating furiously but didn't realized that it was in fact his heart, back in his chest, beating with hers.

After what seemed an eternity, the kiss ended and they stayed still, eyes closed, forehead against forehead, breathing each other, like ten years ago, on this same beach.

When they finally opened their eyes, they noticed they couldn't hear their children laugh anymore and looked around. Willy and Emma had stopped playing to watch them kiss with large eyes. Will and Elizabeth giggled at their sight.

"Now we can talk." Will simply said smiling at his wife.

They began to walk on the beach hand in hand.

"About Emma..." Elizabeth began a little awkward.

"You don't need to explain. I read your letter."

"You did?"

"Yes. When I learned from Jack what Calypso had asked you to do to free me, I knew I couldn't let this happen. So, it's me who took her when she appeared at sunrise in the other world. I'm sorry but-"

"Sorry for what? You did the right thing. It's me who should be ashamed and sorry for what I did. You can't imagine how much I regretted it, how much I blamed myself but it was too late. Everyday I wondered if you could ever forgive me..."

"I'm not going to lie to you. First I was very angry and felt betrayed but I quickly understood the hard choice you had to make and I couldn't blame you.

You must have felt so awful when you abandoned her and didn't see me coming back...

I decided the pain you must have felt was way enough. Besides, when you really love someone, you always find a way inside of you to forgive this person."

Elizabeth felt tears running down her cheeks again and he held her tightly.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you" She whispered.

He stroked her hair affectionately and erased her tears as she pulled back and they began to walk again.

"What did Calypso do? How could Emma stay on the Flying Dutchman?" Elizabeth asked.

"When Calypso found out I had saved our daughter, she asked me to gave her the baby but I answered I didn't want to. That's why she didn't free me. And she cursed Emma. It was the only way for her to stay on the ship. She's cursed like other crewmembers."

"I see." She said sadly. "What about Barbossa and the day the Dutchman attacked us?"

"Barbossa wanted to be Captain of the Dutchman but he didn't want to give up the Peal either. That's why he decided to have both by controlling me. He stole Jack's compass and-"

"Your heart." She sighed. "I'm so sorry about that, it's just... I shouldn't have trusted Barbossa, even after all this time..."

"Don't worry, I know it's not your fault." He smiled to reassure her.

"And Barbossa used you during three months to do bad piracy. He could make you do anything because he had your heart... One day, we saw the Black Pearl finally sailing back to us. Gibbs and the others told us there had been a huge storm but they didn't know anything else. All they had for us was the compass and your heart... What happened?"

"Calypso was full of anger. She said I didn't deserve to be Captain of the Dutchman and my actions were selfish."

"She was right about that last thing but you were forced to do it!"

"I tried to explain her but she didn't listen and named Barbossa Captain instead of me.

However, he was becoming more heartless everyday even if he had still his heart technically.

When our ship met yours and the Pearl, he ordered to attack and you know the rest..."

"So, if you're not Captain of the Dutchman anymore..." She suddenly said hopeful

"No, I am." He cut her off "After the battle, Calypso went to us once again and admitted her mistake by naming Barbossa Captain. She said love was the key. A man can't be Captain of this ship and do his duty well if he's not truly in love because love protects him from becoming as heartless and evil as Davy Jones. Calypso thought he was enough in love with her but she was wrong. However, I am truly in love and according to her, it's the reason why I'm a so good Captain."

Elizabeth smiled and blushed a little hearing those words. Will had proved her love for her so much time by saving her or risking his life for her but this was more than a proof. It was like an eternal and absolutely sure thing. It was a fact: Will loved her.

He noticed Elizabeth's reaction and smiled back.

"That's why she made me Captain again..." He added to finish his explanation.

"Well, I think that now that everything's clear, or at least, a lot of questions are answered, we should make the most of this wonderful day." Elizabeth said.

"You're absolutely right." He answered kissing her hand.

"Let's go home." They both said together.

Will put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and they walked silently towards their children who were in front of the house. Their house.

And as Willy and Emma jumped into their parents' arms, the four of us felt like they were at last complete. They were finally reunited. They were finally a real family.

And they were sure of one thing: if happiness could kill, they'd be dead by now...

°°°

Goldfeather: Ta daaa! Hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!

Little Warning: This is NOT the last Chapter!!

Elizabeth still doesn't know Will is back for good!

Next chapter will be another fluffy one and you'll get, as promised, your happy-ending!

I'm not sure but YES I think there will be a SEQUEL! Happy??

Thank you very much for reading and for your support! I'll update soon!

_Knowing that Someone on Earth likes Reading my Story_

_Gives power to my Inspiration, ink to my Feather_

_ And happiness to Me _

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	17. The Heart has Reasons

Hey! I am SO SORRY for updating so late!! I really had no time to write...

Anyway, thank you very much for all your kind reviews! 211 REVIEWS )

You can't imagine what it means to me!

Just a little thing for everyone who had questions or felt lost after reading the previous chapter:

I think they didn't read the story entirely...

Will was supposed to remain Captain of the Dutchman and could stay on the ground just one day each ten years but in previous chapters, Calypso accepted to free him forever at the end of the decade. As for Emma, she's cursed like the rest of the crew but who said the crew couldn't touch the ground? They did in Dead Man's Chest when they came on the island to prevent Jack from taking Davy Jones' heart. Anyway, in previous chapters, Calypso promised to let her go with her father and to name Bootstrap Bill Captain instead of him. I hope it has answered your questions...

This chapter should have been the last one but it was too long.

So, I've decided to write another one! Hope it makes you happy!

Anyway, here is Chapter 17, a fluffy one and this is NOT the last chapter...

Enjoy!

**Chapter 17:**** The Heart has Reasons...**

The whole universe seemed to be invaded by a heavy shadow until dawn, but it was so wonderfully illuminated by a thousand of breath-taking stars sparkling in the infinite black sky like hope in the most depressed heart...

The night was here, dark and silent.

°°°

"Mommy, do you mind if it's daddy who reads me a story tonight?"

"Of course not." Elizabeth answered his son smiling at a suddenly anxious Will.

He sat on the bed near where Willy was lying and asked him:

"So what do you want to hear, son?" He couldn't help but add 'son' in every sentence he told him. He was so proud of his offspring and so happy to see him again.

"Do you know the pirate tale untitled 'At World's End'?" Willy asked excitedly.

Will glanced at his wife and answered with a smirk: "I think I could remember it..."

"Well, this story is about pirates who sail to world's end in search of a famous Captain named Captain... Johnny Raven-" Will began to tell.

"Don't worry dad, I know this story by heart and I'm aware of the fact that you, mommy and Uncle Jack are in it." Willy cut him off laughing.

Will smiled at the sound of 'Uncle Jack' and at the sight of his son making fun of him.

"Then, if you already know this story by heart why do you want to hear it again?" Emma who was also in the room sitting on her mother's knees asked Willy.

"Because I've always heard it from mommy's point of view but never daddy's..."

Emma simply nodded and let his father tell the story to his brother.

Of course Will had shortened it a lot and both of his children were not asleep yet when he finished.

"Mommy?" Emma asked in a yawn. "It's your turn to tell us a story."

"Honey, it's time to sleep." Elizabeth said lying her down in a small bed settled for her in Willy's bedroom just a few minutes ago. But when she saw the expression of disappointment on her daughter face she couldn't resist.

"Okay, but a very short one."

"What about the one when Daddy asked you to marry him?"

Elizabeth glanced at Will whose cheeks were tuning red.

"Daddy told me how you two met and got together but I don't know how you got married."

"Well, you know your father asked me to marry him twice because our wedding ceremony has been interrupted."

"Ooh" Emma simply said waiting for her mother to continue.

"The first time he asked me we were on the beach and it was very romantic and the second time we were on a ship..."

"The Black Pearl?"

"Yes indeed the Black Pearl. And it was in a middle of a battle. So, obviously it wasn't as romantic as the beach but it was perfect to me. Our lives were in a very big danger and we didn't want to die without having had the chance to get married."

"But you didn't wear a white dress and all?"

"Nope. You know, the essential thing in a wedding is not the dress, the flowers or the music. When you truly want to spend the rest of your life with the person you love these are just details."

"Besides, even if she was not wearing a white dress, your mother looked absolutely beautiful." Will added.

Elizabeth blushed and grinned at her husband.

"So, it was a perfect and unique non-conventional pirate wedding." Elizabeth concluded.

She kissed Emma on her forehead and her cheek wishing her good night and then stood up to do the same with Willy. Will kissed the children goodnight too and they both got out of the room after having blown up the candle.

"Good night Willy, good night Emma. Have sweet dreams."

Elizabeth took Will's hand and walked to her bedroom.

"This is our bedroom." She said looking up at him.

"At least for one night." She added but immediately regretted it.

She knew too well Will was just here for one day and shouldn't waste their moments together by talking about it.

Will saw the sudden pain in her eyes and wanted to say something but she put a finger on his lips. "No, don't say anything." She whispered.

Then, she slowly leaned back on him and as their lips met, Elizabeth began to kiss her husband tenderly and Will answered the kiss passionately.

They both knew what was going to happen tonight, after all these years apart...

After all these nights dreaming about each other...

Will cupped her head and placed soft kisses on her cheeks and her neck and put his other hand on her hip making it slide on her skin under her clothes.

She felt she was born again under his touch and closed her eyes but quickly opened them again when she heard a scream.

Will stepped back as her body was shaking in surprise.

"What was that?" She asked in a whisper, afraid and very frustrated.

As to answer her question, they could hear sudden sobs.

"Emma." Will whispered back. "I go see her." He added walking towards the door.

"No, let me do it." She almost begged taking his hand.

Will gave her an approval smile and followed her as she got out of the room and went to Willy's bedroom.

Emma was in tears, motioning in her bed. Elizabeth softly woke her up and stroked her hair affectionately as Emma was opening her eyes. She immediately recognized her mother.

"Mommy" She said sitting up still crying.

"What's going on, honey?" Elizabeth asked whispering not to wake up Willy.

"I...You..." She hiccupped "I was on a boat... I was alone and-"

"Shh, it was just a nightmare."

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream, a really bad dream" Emma repeated like to convince herself.

"But it seemed so real..." She calmed down and her mother hugged her.

"I love you mommy." Emma said with sparkling eyes.

"I love you too my angel." Elizabeth answered grinning.

She was so touched she wasn't sure she could fight back tears.

Emma grinned back and lay back her head on her pillow.

"Now, go back to sleep and think about beautiful things to make sweet dreams." Elizabeth told her kissing her cheek.

Emma quickly fell asleep and Elizabeth turned around to see Will leaning on the door, watching her with love and pride in his eyes.

As they got back to their bedroom Will didn't tear his gaze away from her.

"What?" She finally asked when he was closing the door still staring at her.

"You're an amazing mom." He said honestly.

After all she has done, after having given up their daughter at birth he had forgiven her and now he was even complimenting her about motherhood.

"It's you who are an amazing man and father. I could never thank you enough for saving her."

She answered as he walked to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Where were we?" He asked with a smirk

"I don't know... It's too bad, I can't remember..." Elizabeth answered teasing him.

"Let me remind you." He said with a sensual voice and he stoked her soft skin with his mouth before kissing it. His lips were on her neck, and moved down her shoulders.

Elizabeth unbuttoned his shirt breathing loudly and stoked his bare chest.

Then, their lips met again in a passionate kiss and they fell on the bed without stopping kissing and undressing each other...

And as they were in each other arms, becoming one again after all this time, they couldn't remember having felt so complete in their lives, or at least in these ten never-ending years. They both felt like they eventually really find each other again since the first time they had made love on this beach ten years ago.

The two lovers were peacefully lying under the blanket, smiling at each other, eyes locked.

Will's arms were around her, Elizabeth's head was on his chest and for the two of them this moment was just perfect.

It was the kind of moment when you could swear the time has stopped and you can't think anymore or just about the happiness you feel. This kind of moment can last an eternity but Will ended it by whispering her: "Close your eyes, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Actually Elizabeth was afraid of falling asleep and waking up without him next to her. She knew it wasn't a dream and she had no reason to worry but she couldn't help it.

She looked down smiling and opened her mouth to say something but abruptly asked:

"How do you do that?"

"What?" Will asked amazed.

"Read my mind so easily."

"The heart has reasons that reason cannot know..." He smirked.

"Seriously, Will." Elizabeth said. He loved hearing his beloved pronouncing his name.

"I know you." Will simply answered with a confident look.

"You seem very certain, Mr Turner. You shouldn't be so sure." She teased him.

"Test me!" Will stared at her with malice in his eyes.

"What was I going to answer you if I hadn't noticed you've just read my mind? What was I about to reply?"

Will seemed to think a while and answered:

"You were about to tell me something like: 'I know you're not going anywhere but I can't help but wonder if you'll still be next to me when I wake up.'"

"Wrong." She lied. Then, seeing his look, she confessed:

"Okay, it may have crossed my mind... But do you know what my first thought was?"

"No, tell me."

"It was: I have my husband back for only one day, this night is the last one I could share with him before another decade. So, do you really believe I want to waste just a second of this unique night by sleeping?"

Will was right, he knew his wife but Elizabeth often amazed him anyway and that was another reason among a thousand others why he loved her.

She didn't know yet he was home forever but he had planned to make her a surprise, or rather, Emma had planned to make her a surprise by announcing her at a particular moment...

He stroked her arm affectionately gazing at her lovingly.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know... Something special... Something completely crazy." She grinned

Will grinned back: "Any idea?"

Elizabeth shook his head. "No, you?"

Will looked away through the bedroom window.

"Let's take a swim!" He exclaimed at the sight of the ocean.

"What? No! We-" She replied but Will cut her off with a tease smile:

"I thought you've just said you wanted to do something completely crazy!"

"I did but-" He cut her off again: "No buts."

Then, he got up and lifted her with an arm around her back and the other one under her legs.

When she was in his arms, carried like a princess, she didn't want to protest anymore and, after having put her arms around his neck, started laughing.

Will silenced her with a kiss: "The children are sleeping" He whispered.

They both got out of the house, Elizabeth still in Will's arms and he took her to the shore.

As soon as her feet touch the ground, she tried to glare at him and look angry for but didn't success. As she noticed Will was making fun of the fake incensed expression on her face, they both bursted into laughter.

"Are you laughing at me, Mr Turner?" Elizabeth exclaimed trying to look more incensed.

"Indeed, Mrs Turner, I am." He answered still laughing.

She ran after him along the shore and they played in the water forgetting everything, becoming children again just for this one night, just for this perfect moment.

Blinded by their love, they could just make the most of every second spent together.

And when they both got undressed and swam naked in the ocean, under the moonlight, with a constant smile on their faces, they were not William Turner the concerned father, strong and responsible Captain of a phantom ship called the Flying Dutchman and Elizabeth Turner, the good and committed mother, famous Pirate King anymore, they were just two souls deeply in love and married for better and for worse, listening to their hearts beating louder than the sound of the waves and slowly learning the definition of the word happiness...

°°°

Goldfeather: Hope you liked it! Please tell me... REVIEW!!

Little Warning: I know I said it was but IT IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!

However, the next one will be. It will be untitled "All Good Things Come to an End"...

I'll try to update very soon!

Thanks for reading and for your support! And don't forget:

_Knowing that Someone on Earth likes Reading my Story_

_Gives power to my Inspiration, ink to my Feather_

_ And happiness to Me _

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


	18. All Good Things Come to an End part 1

Hey! This is the Last Chapter PART 1... Hope you'll like it! Another fluffy chapter

((Little recap: Will was supposed to come home just for one day after ten years and then come back to the Dutchman for another decade. However, after some events, Calypso freed him and his daughter, Emma, who lived on the Dutchman with him since she was born. So, Will is back with his daughter and the four of them (with their son, Willy) can be a family. But, Elizabeth is still not aware of the fact that they are not just back for one day but forever...))

Enjoy!

**Chapter 18:**** All Good Things Come to an End... PART 1**

The two lovers were cuddling on the beach, lying wrapped up in a large blanket spread on the sand as Will closed his eyes remembering their last conversation, just a moment ago when Elizabeth had stopped swimming in the ocean to huddle up against him.

The water was deep enough to cover their naked bodies until their shoulders...

And they just stayed like that, making the most of the fantastic feeling of having the person you love this close and trying to make last this moment because it will remain anchored in their memories...

**Flashback:**

"You can't imagine how happy I am right now." Elizabeth grinned at him when she was in her favourite place, huddled up against him.

"And you can't imagine how much I love you." Will answered in a whisper.

She looked up at him and her grin grew bigger at his confession but when she leaned forward for a kiss she noticed something weird in his gaze.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing." He answered quickly trying to comfort her.

"And you think you're going to make me believe that?" She asked half-teasing half-serious.

He sighed. "You see, I confessed my love for you about a thousand times since the first time I did and we got together years ago. And each time I say those words to you, each time obviously I mean it because I feel like my soul is so full of love that I need to exteriorize it..."

Elizabeth had listened carefully and when he stopped, she didn't say anything expecting him to continue.

"...But, you never tell me those words." He finished. But he soon regretted it.

Elizabeth wanted to protest but realized he was right.

It was Will who had told her he loved her for the first time in front of her father and Commodore Norringthon, though she was engaged to him at the time. It was also Will who had told her he loved her before proposing her and marry her in the middle of a battle on the Black Pearl.

Even if she might have told him once or twice it was now many years ago...

Of course Will knew she loved him but it was very frustrating to say these words and not hear them in response...

Elizabeth looked down, dreadfully embarrassed.

"It's okay, Elizabeth. Please look at me. The last thing I want is to make you feel guilty or forced to tell those words back. I have no doubt about your feelings, not after all you did for me, not after all we've been through... You've waited for me ten years. And now that I'm home eventually, I...Oh forgive me, I shouldn't have wasted our moment by telling you this."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry. It must be very frustrating to say these words and not hear them in response..." Elizabeth managed to say still looking down. She had read his mind.

Will lifted softly her chin wit his hand.

"The truth is... during those ten never-ending years, I kept asking myself if you'd be on this beach when I come back, if you'd still be in love with me, if your feelings would have changed... I was so afraid you'd find another man.

I know it's selfish because maybe you would have been happier with another man.

But the truth is it would kill me if you have...

Even if it's difficult I should prefer knowing you happy with another man than alone and unhappy, but you were my only reason to continue, to survive...

The hope of coming home to you and Willy, the hope of hearing you saying you love me...

It was my reason to live. As you know, even Calypso told me that it's true love which saved me from becoming a heartless Captain and-"

Will suddenly stopped talking because he needed air. He breathed in order to fill up his lungs again and opened his mouth again but Elizabeth didn't let him the time to speak and kissed him furiously.

Will was caught off guard and didn't answer the kiss immediately but when he did, Elizabeth felt like a firework of emotions inside of her. When they broke apart after an eternity, she began to speak:

"When will you finally understand, Will? I will never be happy with another man than you..."

She smiled as she noticed he couldn't help but sigh in relief, and saw his peaceful expression.

"You want me to open my heart, I'll do it for you." She continued "Right now. After all, on our wedding day I hadn't had the chance to do it but 'better late than never', right?"

"Right." Will simply answered, amazed, not really understanding where she was going.

However, he could hear her heart beating like a drum inside her chest.

And even if Will was already living a perfect moment, being in the fresh water of the ocean, in the middle of the night, under the moonlight with his wife in his arms, Elizabeth found the way to make it more magic to him as she looked into his eyes and said:

"You, William Tuner, are the one for me, the man I was born to meet and be with, my soul mate...You are and always will be my first and only love, the love of my life...

Since the first time my eyes were on you, you invaded my mind, my heart and my soul.

You are the one I dream about every night and the reason I wake up in the morning.

You are my past, my present and my future. Because you're not only the man I truly love but also my oldest friend, my husband, my lover, the father of my children... You are my world. Will, you are everything to me. That's why I rarely say these words to you.

Because they can't explain how I really feel about you. And I was afraid of telling them to you after all this time because I've hugely suffered to be parted from you and I didn't want to wake up the pain I felt all these nights I was alone crying in my bed and begging for a chance to see you again and confess my feelings to you...

Be far away from you during all these years was one of the most awful thing that could happen to me. And even if I tried to learn to live without you, I never really succeeded because you're like a part of me and I can only feel complete when you're with me.

After all we've been trough, after our tie has been cruelly tested, we're still here.

And I love to believe it's because nothing can stand between us. I'm sure our love has even become stronger, because I believe in you and me... From now on, I don't ever want to hear you doubting about my love for you or my happiness with you. Trust me when I say: you and I belong together and we'll find each other, come what may, because I trust you completely, and mostly with my heart which is yours forever...

Now I can only wish that everything I've just said will remain anchored in your memory for a long time because, since my entire body is shaking, my heart is beating violently and I can't fight back tears anymore, I don't think I'm going to open my heart to you and give you this kind of speech again very often in the future.

So, do me favour and just find the way inside of you to be sure that until the end of time, with all my heart and soul, William Turner, I do and will always love you..."

No words could describe how Will felt at this moment.

Even if this kind of word existed, no words could come out of his mouth either.

"Speechless" could barely describe how he seemed to be but how he really was inside of him was just indescribable... You can't talk about it, you can just feel it...

A few minutes later, they had reached the shore and as Elizabeth was cold, Will had run to the house to fetch back a large blanket to be wrapped up in, and had spread it on the sand to lie on it with his beloved.

**End of the Flashback**

Will was still trying to warm Elizabeth by stroking her arms and her back as they were lying on the blanket, large enough to also cover them entirely.

Then, they began to talk. Not about something in particular. They just talked like every other husbands and wives... Will told her about his life on the Dutchman, Elizabeth told him about her life on the Empress and the Pearl with Jack, Willy and the crew and then her life at her house near the beach with their son. They mostly spoke about their children.

Each of them wanted to learn more about the child they had to live without, all these years. They wanted to know about everything they had missed...

"What was Emma's first word?" Elizabeth asked urged to know the answer.

"Actually it was...Jack." Will smirked.

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed before bursting out laughing. "But she doesn't know him, does she?" She asked puzzled.

"No, she never met Jack Sparrow..." Will began. "Sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow" He quickly said before Elizabeth got a chance to correct him.

"However, since she's a baby, she's a very good friend of Jack's..." He smiled. "Jack, the monkey." He added now grinning.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. She laughed again remembering Barbossa's monkey, named Jack. The first time she saw it, on the Pearl, it had scared her. But at the time, she was a lady and Jack the monkey was pretty much a skeleton since he was cursed.

"What about Willy's first word?" Will asked.

"Hum... I think it was Mommy. But you need to hear what he did to me when he was just three years old... It was my birthday and our good boy wanted to make me a surprise by showing me he could write his name." Elizabeth started to narrate.

"So sweet..." Will commented.

"Wait before congratulate him. Early in the morning, he came in my bed to wake me up, offered me flowers, and told me he had a surprise for my birthday. I was overjoyed but then I saw his hands were very dirty and became to worry. When I entered the kitchen, I felt sand under my feet. This already ingenious little boy had recovered the entire room floor with sand he had, god knows how, taken from the beach. Then, he had cautiously lined five letters in the sand: Willy."

Will smiled imagining the scene in his mind.

"I was so touched and proud of him I couldn't scold him. Even if it took me several hours to clean everything up... And when I asked him why he did it in the kitchen and not just on the beach in front of the house, he answered 'it wouldn't have been such a big surprise'..."

Will laughed. "In a way, he was right."

Elizabeth giggled and leaned on him for a quick kiss. Will whispered against her lips:

"So, our son is often getting on your nerves but he's so cute and caring you can't resist him...

Doesn't it remind you of someone?"

They kissed again and Elizabeth smiled into the kiss.

"Indeed, Mr Turner. As you say, like father like son."

When they were done telling one another about how their children had grown up apart, unfortunately without one of their parent, they laughed remembering old time.

The time when they were just two young persons in love with each other.

This period was for them one of the best of their lives, maybe the best, when they were just the handsome and loving William Turner, the blacksmith's apprentice, courting Elizabeth Swann, the beautiful Governor's daughter. And they were just tasting real love and happiness.

_Elizabeth:_

"Remember of the time your father caught us kissing in your bedroom?" Will asked me.

"How could I forget? It was the first time I saw you blush! You were very embarrassed."

"Tell me you were not." Will replied.

"I was, but you're the one my father wanted to kill at this moment! He quickly fooled himself and thought you were going to go too far..." I smirked.

"I can control myself." Will protested. Then he noticed my teasing look and added:

"Besides, I was just wishing you good night but our kiss was lasting longer as expected...

And I'm not the only one to blame for this. Then, you father entered the room without even knocking, or maybe he did but we were too busy to notice, and as I wasn't supposed to be here, I guess he imagined I had planned to stay the night..."

I smiled at him. "But he should have known you were a perfect gentleman."

Will grinned back. He took me closer and began to kiss my neck. "Yes, I was" he said between two kisses. "It's true, I used to be a perfect gentleman." He added.

"What do you mean? You're not anymore?" I asked with a teasing voice, trying not to let him see that I was on fire under his lips.

"Right now I wish I wasn't." Will answered still kissing my skin in my neck and slowly going down my shoulders.

I couldn't help but giggle. "But you don't need to be. Besides, I'm your wife and I'm sure gentlemen listen to their wives. So, listen to me when I say, you can do whatever you want to me. And I'm even ordering you to continue what you are doing..."

"I'd like to say 'your wish is my command' but it's already an order... That's why, according to me, 'your command is my wish' would be more appropriate." Will replied grinning.

We bursted into laughter, and Will did what I wanted him to do, even if in fact we wanted exactly the same thing...

Goldfeather: So, this was the last chapter part 1! It was way too long to make it in one part!

Please tell if you liked it...REVIEW!!

I update... immediately with the second part !


	19. All Good Things Come to an End part 2

Hey! This is the Last Chapter PART 2. This time, it's THE last one! ...

((Little recap: Will was supposed to come home just for one day after ten years and then come back to the Dutchman for another decade. However, after some events, Calypso freed him and his daughter, Emma, who lived on the Dutchman with him since she was born. So, Will is back with his daughter and the four of them (with their son, Willy) can be a family. But, Elizabeth is still not aware of the fact that they are not just back for one day but forever...))

Enjoy!

**Chapter 18:**** All Good Things Come to an End... PART 2**

_Will:_

Later in the night, Elizabeth was lying on me, her body completely resting on mine.

"You're so beautiful..." I whispered playing with one lock of her golden hair.

"Will" She murmured because she knew both of us loved the way my name was prettier when it came out from her mouth.

"I don't want you to go. I wouldn't survive if you'd leave me again. I know I said I would but it's wrong." She abruptly said as she had refrained herself from telling this to me all night.

I looked into her painful eyes and was filled with sadness and compassion.

It's so awful to see her like this! I opened my mouth.

At this moment all I wanted to do was to tell her I was home forever, I wanted to comfort her and tell her I would never leave her again. But then I remembered I couldn't. I had promised my daughter to let her do it herself. So, I just stroked her cheek and said softly:

"Everything is going to be alright."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't want to talk about all this. From now, I promise I won't. Today, there's no Flying Dutchman, no Calypso, no curse... Today it's just us." Elizabeth said more trying to convince her than me.

"Just us." I repeated to approve. I smiled and we kissed for the hundredth time of the night... Then, we started talking again, over and over again.

°°°

They talked happily like this for the next hours, laughing, cuddling and kissing once and a while, until the sunrise. When the night was slowly going away taking with her the moon and the breath-taking stars, the heavy shadow of darkness vanished to let place to a giant fireball rising on the horizon, softly waking up the world with beautiful colours of the day.

As Elizabeth was sitting between Will's legs, her back against his chest, they gazed at the horizon silently. Suddenly, small footsteps in the sand could be heard...

"Mommy, Daddy!" These two words pronounced side by side was an extraordinary sweet melody for their ears.

Willy and Emma, who had been up early and had joined them on the beach, jumped around their parents happily and hugged them. It was a perfect family portrait.

A married couple sitting on the beach and cuddling their two children as the sun was rising, a stupid smile constantly on their faces.

The family spent all day playing on the beach. If this day could be resumed by words, it would surely be: smiles, ocean, run, sand, tickles, beach, swim, picnic, sun, laughs and... swordfight...

During the afternoon, Willy was talking with his father, as he had dreamed to do all his childhood...

"Daddy, you know, Uncle Jack taught me how to fight with a real sword. Actually, mine is made of wood but Mommy told me a long time ago that I could get a real one when I am older. Do you think I'm old enough?"

"Well," Will began searching Elizabeth's eyes for an answer. Elizabeth, who was right next to them, nodded with a smile.

"Of course. To me, you are old enough. I was about your age the first time I got a real sword."

Elizabeth looked at him with an amazed gaze.

"Maybe, a bit older." He corrected himself. "But if you are serious and careful, I'm sure you could try with a real one someday."

"Oh he is." Elizabeth said. "Jack even says he's very talented. Like father..."

"Like son." Willy ended her sentence grinning.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed jumping up and down. "I'm going to eventually get a real sword!"

Will was overjoyed to getting to know his son and learning more about him every minute.

"Care for a fight, daddy?" Will asked enthusiastic.

"What?" Elizabeth and Will almost shouted "Right now?" Will added.

"Why not?" Willy shrugged off.

And that's how Will, carefully with his old sword, and his son, excitedly with his wooden sword, fought with one another as Elizabeth and Emma were cheering them up.

Of course Will won but his son's smile didn't disappear. On the contrary, it grew bigger. And his eyes were filled with pride of his father and happiness to finally be with him.

"Mommy, go on, it's your turn! Show us how you handle well the sword!"

"Thank you Willy but..." She protested.

"Really? Mommy can fight with a sword?" Emma asked his brother, impressed.

"Of course she can. After all, she's the Pirate King." Willy answered.

Elizabeth smiled at her children. "Yes but I haven't done this for such a long time and-"

"Let her, Willy, she's too proud. She doesn't want me to beat her. Because, it's sure, if we'd fight, I'd win..." Will said with a teasing voice, perfectly aware of what would be his wife's reaction.

"What?" She asked with a wide-opened mouth, faking shock.

"Very well then, en garde Mr Turner!" She exclaimed taking a sword.

The two lovers held up their swords and began to turn around each other before attacking.

They were both smiling stupidly because this moment remembered them the time Will had taught Elizabeth to fight with a sword... Another beautiful memory...

However, it was not the 'best time' to be nostalgic...

Elizabeth attacked him and they fought with fastness and elegance under the watchful eye of their children, who were extremely impressed by this scene.

A few minutes later, as they were both exhausted but too stubborn to give up the fight, Elizabeth suddenly stopped moving. Their swords were still up in the air as Will stopped too and gazed at her.

This memory was maybe the most beautiful of all. They just had to close their eyes to feel the rain drops on their skin, and hear the cannonballs around them. As soon as Will's eyes met hers, he knew what she was thinking about. Their wedding. This day, ten years ago, when they got married on the Pearl, in the rain, in the middle of a battle. And their kiss...

And as they were in the exact same position as they were ten years ago, Will and Elizabeth dropped their swords and came closer.

The world disappeared as they shared a tender and passionate kiss.

Emma jumped for joy, clapping excitedly. And Willy did the same.

Elizabeth smiled into the kiss when she heard them. When they broke apart, she looked up at her beloved and smirked:

"You see, I won."

"No, you cheated." Will protested.

"I didn't do anything..." She replied innocently. Will wanted to protest again but Emma spoke first:

"It was fantastic!" She exclaimed. "Mommy, you really are a good sword fighter as well as Daddy."

Elizabeth gazed at Will proudly as he giggled at her sight.

"Thanks honey." Elizabeth stroked her daughter's cheek.

"Daddy, you used to be a blacksmith's apprentice, and Mommy told me you used to build very good swords. Could you build one for me?"

Will didn't know what to answer. He wanted to say yes but he couldn't build a sword today and he had promised Emma to keep the secret about them not leaving at sunset. So, he couldn't tell the truth but didn't want to lie to him either nor disappoint him by saying no.

Fortunately, Elizabeth didn't let him the time to answer. She put a hand on Willy's shoulder and spoke softly:

_Elizabeth:_

"Willy, you know that your father and your sister will leave tonight. I've already explained this to you. They can't stay much longer. That's why your father won't be able to build you a sword. I'm sorry sweetheart... I suppose it would have pleased you to get a sword made by your father himself but it's simply impossible."

It was hard for me to pronounce those words but I tried not to show it.

I had to be strong in front of my son, strong for him.

Because I knew too well how much pain hearing this must have caused him.

Even if the situation was quite awkward, the four of them soon got over it and started to play again, making the most of their time together. However, Will was thoughtful...

_Will:_

After Elizabeth had finished talking to him, Willy looked up at me and his eyes were not full of pain, sadness or disappointment. His eyes were filled with something very different... Besides, I could have sworn I had seen him wink...

After some minutes of reflection, I concluded that my son, god knows how, was aware of the little secret Emma and I had tried to keep from Elizabeth since our arrival.

°°°

As the day was coming to an end, the sun burning one last time in the sky before going away and let place to the moon, the two lovers were in their house. Elizabeth's back was on his chest, Will's hands were around her waist and his chin was resting on her shoulder as they stared silently at their beautiful offsprings, lying in the same bed, after an exhausting day.

Emma, their lovely four years and a half old little daughter, was asleep in his brother's arms. Willy, their brave and caring nine years old boy, was asleep too, holding her sister protectively. And the two of them were just the most beautiful treasure they could have.

"Emma is fantastic." Elizabeth whispered. "I could never thank you enough for saving her." She added even if she knew she had already said him the exact same sentence just hours ago.

"And Willy is the son I've always dreamed to have." Will answered.

"It's me who should thank you for having given them birth." Elizabeth smiled.

"To me, there is nothing more perfect than this." She said referring at their two children peacefully sleeping in each other's arms.

"Maybe we should wake them up-" Elizabeth began sadly, because she knew it was almost time to tell goodbye but Will stopped her by placing his finger on her lips.

He took Elizabeth's hand and took her to the beach. When she saw the sun dipping low into the horizon, she knew the time had come. Will noticed the shadow of pain appearing on her face.

"It's nearly sunset." She said using exactly the same words he had pronounced ten years ago.

He looked into her eyes and whispered: "It's a shame you don't have my boot this time."

Then, he kneeled and lifted her bare foot. He stroked her leg, just like ten years ago,on this same beach. Inside her, Elizabeth felt a storm of emotions.

Will took his hand again, one knee still on the ground.

"Elizabeth Turner, will you make me the happiest man on earth?"

"Will, it's nearly sunset." She repeated completely lost in his words. Or maybe she simply didn't want to understand...

"Just answer the question." Will insisted.

"Yes. Yes, I will make you the happiest man on earth. But why are you asking me this?"

She asked very frustrated.

The Flying Dutchman was already sailing towards the shore...

"Turn around." Will said with a confident look. She did and found out her children were running happily towards them.

"Ten years ago, I entrusted my heart in a chest to you. Where is it?"

"It's...it's in my bedroom." She answered confused, still staring at her children running closer.

"You haven't noticed but my heart disappeared. Since yesterday, the chest is empty..." Will continued.

"What?" Elizabeth cried, staring at him after turning around. Will didn't answer. He took her by her shoulders and made her turning around again. The two children were now just a few steps away.

"Emma has a surprise for you." Will said smiling.

The little girl jumped in her mother's arms and hugged her. Then, she put a lock of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear, leaned on her and slowly murmured in her ear:

"Mommy, daddy and I, we won't ever leave you again, we can stay home forever."

And that's how just one sentence changed Elizabeth's life...

After a lot of loud heartbeats, questioning looks and a huge smile, Elizabeth found the way to speak again:

"But how? I don't understand..." She managed to say to Will.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, we've got all our life to explain." He grinned.

Elizabeth put her daughter back to the ground and gazed at Will in shock.

Will read her mind and answered her:

"Emma wanted to make you a surprise!"

"Why didn't you tell me when you arrived yesterday? Why did you wait the last moment?" She managed to ask without stuttering.

"It wouldn't have been such a big surprise..." Will answered using the exact same words as Elizabeth had told him their son had pronounced when he was only three years old, after having made his mother a surprise for her birthday.

Elizabeth immediately recognized these words and grinned. Then, she rushed to Will who lifted her in the air.

"So, you two can stay forever?" She asked Will for confirmation as she was in his arms.

"Absolutely." He grinned back. She gave him a loud kiss and turned around.

"Willy, you were aware of this?" She asked suddenly realizing that despite his huge smile, her son didn't seem surprised at all.

Willy nodded: "Yes, I've known for about two years."

"How?" Elizabeth and Will asked together.

"Long story." He simply answered.

Even if Elizabeth was urged to hear the answers at all her questions, the happiness she felt at this moment was most important than anything.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming! She said to Will.

"You're not because this is even better than a dream..." He stared at her.

Not far from the shore, the Fling Dutchman was now sailing away.

Bootstrap Bill was on deck, watching them attentively with tearful eyes...

Will noticed him and called him: "Father!" Then, he added "Or should I say Captain Turner?"

Bill giggled and shouted: "How do you feel, son?"

Will gazed at his family standing behind him and felt his heart, back in his chest, beating furiously.

"I feel alive!" He shouted back. He was free at last...

And as the Flying Dutchman was sailing away with the new Captain Bill Turner at the helm, waving his family goodbye and the sun was lightening the ocean for the last time of the day, a green flash invaded the sky and took the ship away.

On the beach, Will, Elizabeth, Willy and Emma were hugging and kissing each other...

°°°

Ten years have passed since the two lovers had to split.

Ten years have passed since they have spent their last day together on this beach.

Will and Elizabeth Turner were married for better and for worse...

And they had been through the worse by being forced to live away from each other and from one of their children for such a long time.

Elizabeth had raised their son, the gift he had left her on their first time.

She had kept a weather eye on the horizon...

Will had saved their daughter, the miracle of a night under the stars.

He had kept hope and his love had saved him...

Elizabeth always said 'Life doesn't work like fairytales'...

But from this day on, she had changed her mind, at least as far as her stubbornness could allow her. Life doesn't work like fairytales but maybe it can look like it.

And sometimes, people do live happily ever after...

Will, Elizabeth and their two beautiful children were finally reunited for good.

They were together. So, they were happy. They were together. So, they were at home.

Being a family was all they wanted. All they had always hoped.

Unity is strength and as long as they were together, nothing could stand between them.

And most of all, nothing could prevent them from living happily ever after...

As the darkness was slowly invading the sky, the four of them, with eyes sparkling more than the stars, were coming back to their house, holding hands and breathing freedom...

One word resounding in their heads endlessly: 'Forever'.

Ten Years, One Day and Forever...

The End

Goldfeather: Wow! I have so many things to say!

First I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! Thank you so much!

You can't imagine how much your reviews touch me... They mean the world to me!

This was my first fic and English is not my native language. That's why I'm sure it was not fantastic, and there must be some mistakes but I promise I put all my heart in it and tried to update very frequently, as you noticed because I'm a reader too and I know how frustrating it is to begin to read a story and wait weeks for reading the rest...

As I'm French, writing a story in English was more difficult and took a lot of time...

That's why I really hoped you liked it!

I want to thank personally my main reviewers, who made me smile and support me:

Peppy87

MaddyShay

Bookish0278

WstrnPlsrChick

magestic

xoxLovelyBreexox

Katherine Mason

PirateAngel1286

Angel452

AllieCullen-xx

CaptainSparrow-luv.

frenchhornfreak

alymartinos

Leyton2006

Sparrowsgirlygirl

Faerygal189

carmabell713

chase.and.cameron.4ever.93

CrystalSkywalker

luvtheOC09

Elizabeth4Will

Asuka Ishida

Norwegianchick101

Faerygal189

Peace Like a River

Sitaray

ColonelSarahRabb

lucia of rivendell

He'sAPirate

Girlz-Rule

lateBloomer04

bk-1205

-almeida-lover-

Willizabeth4Everx3

I know, I quoted a lot of pennames... Sorry if I forgot someone who let several reviews... Anyway, Thank you very much! ...224 reviews...Wow!

There might be an epilogue but it's not sure at all...

I will write a sequel, as promised. I just don't know exactly when because I'm leaving tomorrow for holidays and I won't be back until August.

One last time, thank you !

I hoped you liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it and reading ours...

_Knowing that Someone on Earth likes Reading my Story_

_Gives power to my Inspiration, ink to my Feather_

_ And happiness to Me _

_Forever & Ever_

_Delphine_

Will&Elizabeth FOrever


End file.
